Dragon blood
by Thi.Is.Sasuke.Obsessive
Summary: [FIRST FIC][SasxOC][ItaxOc]What happens to a girl who loses 6years of her memory and just happens to be Sasuke childhood bestfriend? How will Sasuke react to this? And what happens when Itachi finds out shes alive? Please R&R.[Chapter 19 Up!]
1. The Pass that separated two friends

**Chapter 1:The Pass that separated two friends.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters. But I do own Shin Thi, Koji and Fai. If you get angry, kill Amanda (ChibiAmanda) D. Besides Thi is based on me . Right, right? **Nods** And Koji is based on Amanda. Any complaints slaughter her, sacrifice.

Also don't judge my Oc by the first chapter. Remember she's only 6years old. I tried to make her as happy as possible.

**Thi** is pronouced like **Tea** or the letter **T**. It's my vietnamese name.

* * *

"Be polite Thi." Thi's mother said, looking at the six year old Thi bouncing up and down. "I will, I will" Thi says with an eager smile on her face. 

"It's been so long since we've been here" Thi's mother says smiling when they came closer to the Uchiha residence.

"I can't wait till I see Sasuke!" Thi yells once again jumping up and down.

Once the little boat stops, six-year-old Thi jumps off running towards a large house.

"Be back before dark Thi!" Her mother yells walking gracefully of the boat.

Thi picking up speed, waves to her mom and screams "Okay!"

Once Thi gets at the Uchiha home, she stops and looks up at a tall figure in front of her, leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing blue/ black clothing, with black hair tied up in the back.

"Hi Itachi!" Thi says bowing her head politely, and then looks up at his face once again.

" Hello Thi and how are we today?" Itachi answers calmly

" Fine. Um, Where is Sasuke?"

"Upstairs, you should go train with him."

" Okay thanks, see you later Itachi!" Thi says dashing her way upstairs.

Before Thi reached the door she stop and stood there quietly. Finally she knocked at it. Once the door flung open, a little boy with black hair, wearing black shorts and shirt stood there.

"Sasuke-chan!" Thi screamed for joy as she jumped on the six-year-old Sasuke, giving him a gigantic hug.

"Thi-chan!" Sasuke grinned as he gave her a hug just as big.

"I miss you so much" Thi said blushing.

"I miss you too Thi, you should come train with me. Lets go!" Sasuke said grabbing This hand leading her out of the room and outside in the training field.

After training non-stop, the sun started to go down slowly.

"I should get home Sasuke, I promised I would be home before dark."

"Okay, see you tomorrow okay Thi-chan?" Sasuke said giving a soft kiss on This cheek.

"Okay Sasuke-chan!" Thi said blushing and running towards the place where her family would be staying.

When Thi arrived she took off her shoes and entered the home. Walls of red, glossy liquid greeted her.

"Blood", Thi said backing away.

"Mom? Dad? Uncle? Anyone?" Thi cried frighten walking towards the living room.

"No one will hear you", a voice said behind her once she entered the living room.

Thi turned around in shock. Standing there was the one no one would ever expect, none other then Itachi himself.

"Itachi why did you do this?" Thi said backing away slowly. Finding that she had nowhere else to go, when she felt the wall against her back.

"You are the last person I need to eliminate, to kill off both the Uchiha clan and the Shin clan." Itachi said taking out a kunai and slowly cutting Thi's arm. Thi found herself looking at all the blood coming out of her arm. Slowly dripping onto the floor, drop by drop. It echoed through out the house. The wind came in blowing through the residence. Tears blurred her vision. Before she knew it, her eyes focus on Itachis' red sharingan eyes. Her vision started to go blurry but before she could realize it, another figure popped up. Itachi removed the kunai from her arm and turned around looking at the opponent. She couldn't see correctly but the figure was wearing something white. She heard clinging of kunais colliding with each other and a series of lights. Before she knew it the other dark figure, which was Itachi, disappeared running away. She stared at the other person who neared her;whenshe was about tosee the face of her savoir everything went black.

"Hello", a voice said to the six-year-old Thi, while her vision started to sharpen slowly.

"What happened? I don't- I don't remember." Thi said holding her hand to her head.

"You must of lost your memory hitting your head when you passed out. Your lucky to be alive, Thi."

"Dear child, your family has been slaughtered you have no where else to go do you?"

"No. I don't..." Thi said hiding her face. As a cold tear ran down the side of her face.

"Then you should come with me." The man said walking away. Stopping after walking about 3meters from Thi, but not even turning around to look at the little girl."

"Wait! Who are you?" The girl asked grabbing onto his shirt.

"I'm glad you asked, my name is Orochimaru".

* * *

Thi (the actual author): There you have it. Chapter one. It was a pretty quick chapter but I have so many ideas that I just have to rush. Right? So anyways, hoped you like it. And Chapter 2 is up. Enjoy. Besides most of the chapters are pretty short and quick…I've already wrote like 11 more chapters but I want to see how people like it first. And I also have a thing for long chapters, so I try to avoid it for my first story ehehe P. 


	2. Nine years later Orochimaru Dream

**Chapter 2:Nine years later. The mission/ Orochimaru dream**

* * *

"Thi! Come here please." Orochimaru said gesturing Thi to come to him. 

"Yes?" Thi replied bowing her head politely to where Orochimaru was sitting.

"It's been so long, since I've met you."

"Nine years to be exact."

"Are you still sure that you will always be loyal to me Thi?"

"Yes. I will always remain loyal."

"Then would you like to go on the next mission and make my dreams come true?"

"Yes. I would."

"It's been a long time, since I seen Konoha. I dream the day to see the pride of Konoha go down, the city to burn in flames." He said getting up looking out the window. Thi eyeing every move he made.

"Thi, your mission is to go to Konoha. Spy on them a little and soon when the least expect it, we will attack Konoha."

"Yes Orochimaru."

"Good, and you will spy by being placed on one of the teams of Genins there. You will say you're from The Hidden Fire Country so you have no connection to me. When you get there, you will have your own apartment, every night before the sunsets, Koji will come to check up on you. Do I make myself clear Thi?" Orochimaru says as he handed the fire country head protector to her.

"Yes."

"Now go pack up, you will leave and arrive there for your first team meeting tomorrow."

Thi bows down once again and slowly walks away to her room.

* * *

**_Profile_**

**Name: **Shin Thi

**Age:** 15 

**Bloodline: **For me to know and you to find out .

**Village: **Born in Konoha, raised in The Hidden Sound Village. But said to live in the Hidden Fire Country.

**Personality: **Cold and distant when serious, but can also be nice to certain people.

**Likes: **None of your concern.

**Dislikes: **Fan girls.

**Eye colour: **Dark red.

**Hair colour: **Black and long Red bangs that hang on the side.

**Height: **5'2

**Looks/ Wears: **

Strapless black top with Death in Japanese in red on the back.

Short frilly black skirt.

Fishnet knee high socks.

Fishnet like gloves that reach the elbow.

Wears the head protector on the left knee.

Black eyeliner that shapes the eyes like cat eyes.

Has death tattoo on the upper left shoulder blade.


	3. Meeting the team and reunited the past

**Chapter 3. Meeting the team and reunited the past.**

* * *

It was once again, a beautiful day in Konoha. Early in the morning Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stand on the bridge waiting for Kakashi. As always he would be late and use one of his excuses. While they wait the sun would rise higher and higher through each passing hour. But unknown to them today will be a little different. 

"Hey!" Kakashi said with one of his late greetings.

"Your late!" Sakura and Naruto would always replay back, while Sasuke would just stay behind them.

"Well you see, I was looking for your new teammate. But then I found out she was already here waiting."

"What team mate Kakashi? No one was here other then us." Sakura questioned.

"That's where you are wrong Sakura. Please come out." Kakashi said gesturing towards the group of trees.

A girl that had a short black ruffled skirt and black top stepped out of the shadows of a group of trees. She also wore fishnet stockings that were knee high with the Hidden Fire Country head protector on her right knee and fishnet like gloves. She had long black hair with red bangs and dark red eyes. She had death tattooed on her left shoulder blade and black eyeliner that shaped her eyes into cat eyes. She looked about their age.

"Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto please introduce yourself to her." Kakashi asked.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl said while her jade eyes glitter in the sun.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke", Sakura says pointing to a boy with jet-black hair and wearing all black. Once Thi looked at the boy, a memory flashed through her mind...

_"Orochimaru. Why do I keep getting dreams of a boy?" A 8-year-old Thi asked the pale man in front of her._

_"What does the boy look liked?" Orochimaru questioned._

_"We'll let's see, he has jet-black hair and um...he has red eyes. " _

_"Does he look like this by any chance?" Orochimaru asked turning around through his desk to find a file. He handed the little picture to Thi. She grabbed it without hesitation and stared at the photo. Her eyes widen when she realize it was the boy in her dream. It wasn't a __Coincidence._

_"Yes. That's the boy. But who is he?" She asked handing back the picture._

_"Thi, I advise you to stay away from him." Orochimaru said to the girl, walking away._

Thi didn't say anything, even though she felt anger flow through her veins.None of it made sense. She had questions and she demanded to know the answers.

"HI I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!" a boy with blonde hair, wearing an orange suit pops in Thi face. Basically bursting her deep thinking.

"Your going to scare her away Naruto" Sakura says hitting him across the head.

"And I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'll be your sensei while you're here. You must me Thi. " Kakashi stated.

"Yes." She replied in aunemotional tone. Right away Sasuke turns to her. His eyes darted as fast as lightening.

"Thi? Shin Thi?" Sasuke said questioned quietly to her.

"Yes. That's me."

"It's me, Sasuke! I thought he...killed you." Sasuke exclaimed grabbing onto her shoulders.

"He... Itachi, how do you know about him." Thi asked in surprise.

"What are you talking about? You don't remember me?" Sasuke questioned, tightening his grip on her even more.

"I can't recall meeting you. You see, when Itachi massacred my clan, I blacked out and I guess I lost my memory. I can't remember anything before that. " Thi stuttered a little because of Sasuke's iron grasp. Sasuke then lets go of her and turns his back on everyone looking towards the ground.

"We just had to get a girl that is like Sasuke." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

Everything went silent for a few minutes till Kakashi tried to break it.

"Well. Okay, today we don't have any missions. I want you three to show Thi around Konoha. But tomorrow you three will fight against Thi. I would like to see how well she could fight."

"But that's not fair Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura objected.

"Actually it is Sakura. I have heard a lot about her. Like she passed the ninja academy at the age of 7. And became a Chuunin at 9. She passed with the highest marks and also is the head family member of her clan." Kakashi explained reading her profile.

"Is that true Thi?" Naruto and Sakura questioned in astonishment.

"Yes." Thi answered not one bit surprised. _Everyone reacts to that._

"Well enjoy your day team." Kakashi said as he used jutsu to disappear.

"Lets go eat ramen!" Naruto declared grabbing Thi's hand and pulling her towards the direction.

"Let go of her, baka." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand off hers.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura mumbled. _What does she have that I don't have. His acting differently today. I mean what was he talking about before? I should tell Ino and the fan girls about this. _

* * *

After a long day with the team, Thi went back to her apartment. Inside she clasped on a big mattress with black sheets and a single large red pillow. She was just laying there thinking about what happened today. The moon shined through the window admiring her soft pale face and glimmering blood red eyes. 

"Thi?" A voice said coming from the shadows of her bedroom.

"Your late Koji." Thi replied with not much interest in her voice.

"Yes I know. So how is everything going?"

"Just fine."

"Okay, but remember don't fool around. We have a mission. And to please Orochimaru." With that Koji once again disappeared into the shadows again.

"Yes. I know." _I wonder what was with that Uchiha? Does he really know me? I can't remember anything pass when I met Orochimaru_

* * *


	4. The Past and Thi’s bloodline

Chapter 4.The Past and Thi's bloodline

* * *

"_Move you freak!" a boy yelled shoving a four-year-old Thi to the ground. "You know you don't belong here." Another boy insulted kicking her. "You're a monster. You're a demon aren't you!" screamed a girl who through a rock at Thi. Thi was lying on the ground, blood covered part of her face. She clutched her stomach from all the brutal blows. She couldn't fight back, she was afraid. All the kids around her kept on calling her names and with each name they would beat her, while others laughed. After they would all leave she would get up and sit alone on the swings. Crying tears of pain. She had no one. One day, after her daily beating and insults, she sat on the swings alone like she always did. A boy with jet-black hair and dark black eyes came up to her._

"_Hi. Can I sit here?" asked the little boy._

"_Sure. But why?" she answered._

"_Why what?" _

"_Why are you talking to me?"_

"_Because you look lonely." _

"_You feel bad for me. Is that it?" Thi said getting up to leave._

"_No. It's not like that! I want you to be my friend!" He said grabbing onto her hand pulling her back._

"_You want me to be your friend?" _

"_Yeah! I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said with a huge smile._

"_You're a Uchiha! I'm half Uchiha."_

"_Really? What's your name?"_

"_I'm Thi." The little girl said shyly._

"_Why are you crying Thi?"_

"_No one likes me. I don't belong."_

"_I like you Thi-Chan! I'll protect you don't worry." Sasuke said blushing._

"_Thanks Sasuke-Chan." Thi said hugging him with a smile. They we're both laughing. Soon after Sasuke moved his hands to give Thi a hug too. Suddenly everything turned black and Sasuke turned into Itachi holding onto a kunai. Thi screamed letting go of Itachi stepping back. The kunai inched away closer to her, towards her heart. Before the kunai reached her, everything turned black and Itachi disappeared. "Hello?" Thi said frightened. She tried to look at her hands but she couldn't. "Why can't I see anything? Sasuke! Where are you Sasuke?" She cried out. "Why can't I hear anything? I can't even see my own hands!" Thi screamed trying to move. "Is this- is this DEATH?" Thi panicked._

Suddenly Thi sprang out of her bed. Sweat slid down the side of her face. Her hair a mess and her whole body trebled uncontrollably. _"Just a dream Thi."_ She said with a huge breath of air. _What was that dream about. I don't remember ever doing that. I do remember having scars with no reason to why its there. Is that my past? Is that how I met Sasuke? Sasuke looks a lot like Itachi. Their brothers aren't they? That must be- no has to be how I met Sasuke. Why did I get the dream now? After all these years. No wait, it must have been...when I saw him it triggered my memory. Therefore causing the dream. That must be it. _Soon after Thi got ready, making sure she had enough weapons for the spar and opened her door. Standing at her door was Sasuke, preparing to knock on her door.

"Sasuke..." Thi muttered in surprised.

"Uh, Thi" Sasuke said in just as much surprise in his voice.

"Uh…about yesterday-." Sasuke said looking towards the ground once again.

"It's fine."

"..."

"You know, your don't seem like the type ofperson to apologize."

"We should go now." Sasuke replied in a solemn tone walking past her. Trying to ignore what she said and hide the faint blush on his face.

At the training field.

"Where is Kakashi?" pouts Naruto.

"Who cares about Kakashi! Where is my beloved Sasuke-Kun gone to?" Sakura looking in every direction, when finally she and Naruto spot people walking in the far backfields.

"It's Thi-chan!" Naruto says pointing his finger at her while jumping up and down.

"Is that Sasuke with her?" Sakura says blazing in intense jealousy. **I'll kill you in the spar today and Sasuke will declare his love to me, which he has been longing to do. Inner-Sakura screams while strangling a little Thi doll.**

"Uh...Hello Naruto" Thi tries her best to say while Naruto practically smothers her in a hug.

"Did Sasuke-basturd do anything to you? I was so worried that he would hurt you when no one was around!" Naruto says still hugging Thi. Everyone sweat drops.

"I'm not you Naruto." Sasuke shot back.

"No I'm fine. I actually had a nice time with Sasuke." Thi answers trying to push Naruto off her, but giving up soon after finding it hopeless.

"That doesn't sound like Sasuke" Naruto points out.

"Do you have a crush on her Sasuke? COME ON! ADMIT IT!" Naruto says with a huge smile on his face that he thought he had figured it all by himself.

"Shut up baka" Sasuke replies coldly while pulling Naruto off Thi. Thi then gasp for air.

"Don't you see that she couldn't breath with a dobe like you hugging her to death?" Sasuke verbalizes in an angry tone.

"Why do you care? See you do like her don't you?" Naruto says with a sly smile. Sasuke then punches Naruto causing him to collide into a tree.

"Are you Alright Naruto?" Thi bending down beside him.

"Just admit it Sasuke." Naruto says, getting up slowly.

"Dobe" Sasuke says swinging his fist towards Naruto once again but this time his fist is caught. He looks at Thi stunned that she caught his fist. _She's fast. _

"Stop fighting. It doesn't matter who Sasuke likes, it's none of our business. Right?" Thi told Naruto while holding Sasukes' fist.

"Sorry about that Sasuke." Thi said letting go of his fist. Sasuke turns quickly so no one can see his face.

Out of nowhere hundreds of kunais start hurling to fly their way. No one had a face reaction to this except Thi. Thi walked in front of the team and swayed her hands to her front. Suddenly a great fire shield covered a large area around her, causing the kunais to repel and shoot back in the same direction it came from.

"What happened Thi?" Naruto questioned in shock.

"She stopped the kunais baka." Sasuke shot back.

"I know that. But who through them?"

"Kakashi" Thi responded walking towards the bush that she cast the kunais at. Everyone followed her toward the bush. There they stood beside Thi, who looked at Kakashi pinned to a tree with kunais.

"Ahaha! Kakashi got hit by Thi!" Naruto laughed pointing at Kakashi.

"No he didn't -" Thi commented. But before she could finish, she took a kunai and blocked another kunai that was hurling towards Sasuke.

"No he didn't. It's one of his clones." Thi says without much enthusiasm in her voice.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. Soon enough the clone of Kakashi proofed and disappeared.

"Nice reflexes Thi." A voice said behind her.

"Thank you Kakashi." Thi said without even turning around.

"Kakashi you basturd! Why did you throw those kunais at us!" Naruto said about to punch him.

"Well you see, I wanted to test Thi on how much she is staying on guard. And to add to that, she was the only one." Kakashi says with a smile under his mask.

"So that's your bloodline Thi?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes. Part of it anyway." Thi respond calmly.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"You see. She can control fire without even using her chakra."

"That's right, I don't remember feeling any chakra being used when she use that jutsu." Sakura commented remember when she used it.

"Yes. Each member of the Shin clan has one main element. Thi was born with Fire. But Along with that, Thi has another bloodline limit. The Sharigan. Her mother was from the Uchiha clan." Sasuke explains.

"Can you say stalker much." Naruto insults Sasuke.

"She is part of my clan in a way, you dobe. It's my job to know." Sasuke retorted.

"That is amazing though Thi! But I can't believe your related to that Sasuke-basturd. Your so much nicer then him." Naruto comments.

Soon enough Kakashi made them all settle down.

"Okay. If you guys can beat Thi, then I'll treat you all to lunch." Kakashi says sticking his face into his naughty Come, Come Paradise.

"Yay! Lets do this so we can go to lunch!" Naruto declares while he sprang up from his spot.

"Okay if everyone is ready then I'll set the time to 12o clock. That gives you an hour." Kakashi says setting down a little timer.

* * *


	5. The fight And Dragon

**Chapter 5. The fight**

* * *

Once Kakashi said they all could officially start; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went into the forest area where vegetation is dense. While they did this, Thi walked over calmly and stood in the open area. As Team 7 hid behind several bushes.  
"What is she doing?" Sakura questioned.  
"How am I suppose to know?" Naruto replied.  
"She's expecting us to make the first move." Sasuke answered.  
"So what's the plan?" Naruto questioned.  
They all looked out into the empty land. Thi was standing there, her hands crossed and facing the lake that was near by. Suddenly Thi turned around throwing kunais towards them. All of them aimed for Naruto, soon enough she had pinned Naruto to a tree. She started to walk forward towards them; she did multiples of hand seals. Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's arm and ran into another part of the forest. Before Naruto knew it he stared at Thi with her mouth open. Purple gas was leaking from her mouth. Naruto who didn't have a quick reaction inhaled the purple gas and stopped moving. He was paralysed for a short period of time. Long enough for the whole spar to be done.  
"Such a simple jutsu, and yet you fell for it. I knew you guys wouldn't be smart enough to make the first move." Thi laughed in front of Naruto. 

Once again she stood there, waiting. Behind her, Sasuke jumped out throwing a few kunais towards her, while he flew over her. Without a flinch to the kunais she caught them in one hand. Behind her stood Sasuke, with a kunai next to her throat.  
"Had enough yet?" Sasuke questioned.  
Thi gave a simple smile and replied "Sasuke, to question your opponent is a bad move. You buy them time. Out of all people, I thought you would know this." Then Thi turned into a log.  
"Damn, substituting jutsu." Sasuke cursed. Another Thi stood there in a tree laughing at Sasuke as he looked around for her.  
"You shouldn't under estimate Sasuke", a voice said behind her.  
"Your right, but I never under estimate Sasuke for a second. I know he can do better." Thi answered in uninterested tone.  
Thi then turned around looking at Sakura, "I'm guessing you like him. Right Sakura? You know, I really hate fan girls."  
"And you don't like him?" Sakura shot back.  
"I've heard you got pretty good marks in ninja academy, but maybe your not as good in the actual field."  
"…You shouldn't be talking. I can see through your smiles and your charm."  
"You amuse me my little fan girl Sakura. But I got to give it to you; you do get points for guts for challenging me like this." Thi smirked, while taking a few steps closer to her. Sakura looked around trying to move away. When she looked in front of her, Thi turned into smoke. "It was a clone. She was just trying to catch me off guard and it worked." Sakura panicking. Out of the blue Thi appeared kicking her in the stomach, causing her to slam into a near by tree. Thi walked towards where her body had lie unconscious. "Don't worry little fan girl Sakura, I won't tell him." Thi got up looking in all directions; she sensed a large amount of chakra near by.  
"Sharingan" Thi whispers. In seconds her eyes turned into a deeper red. A more blood red and three little dots appeared in each eye.  
"Now that she is taking care of, lets look for little Sasuke" Thi said to herself looking for him. Thi ran swiftly towards the open area where she once stood. There was standing Sasuke.  
"I knew you would come Thi," sneered Sasuke.  
"Am I really that predictable?" Thi smiled.  
"I see you mastered the Sharingan."  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Thi giggled. Before Sasuke could react, Thi moved her hands in front of her, closing her eyes. An enormous black dragon appeared, circling around Thi and then lunged forward to Sasuke, Sasuke tried to dodge it but the dragon was moving swiftly with ease. As Thi wanted, it lunges in all directions wrapping around Sasuke. Thi slowly walks in front of Sasuke, pulling a kunai out.  
"Had enough yet?" Thi asked calmly.  
"No." Sasuke says angrily.  
"Your stubborn Sasuke." Thi smiled. Holding the kunai next to her neck, slitting a tiny part of his neck.

"Nice job Thi." Kakashi said from behind.  
"Thanks." Thi says removing the dragon from Sasuke and pulling her kunai away.

"What was that? I never remembered anyone in your clan to posses such an ability." Sasuke asked.

"A lot can change in nine years Sasuke. Things can happen to you. " Thi said, not even answering his question.  
"Come and help me move Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi commanded.

When they got to Naruto, Thi removed the kunais that pinned Naruto to the tree. But Naruto just fell to the ground, but still didn't move.  
"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.  
"He can't move or talk, poison gas. Paralyses the victim for a short period of time." Thi replied.  
"Eat this Naruto, it will help reverse the poison gas." Thi said giving him the herb. Once Naruto ate it, he started to move once again.  
"Where is Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said panicking.  
"Over there." Thi answered pointing her finger to an area.  
"What!" Naruto yelled, running towards where Sakura was laying unconscious. When they all got there, Naruto picked up Sakura and they all moved to a clear area where they could all rest. Kakashi was sitting on a log, still reading his Come, Come Paradise, while Naruto was sitting next to Sakura, waiting for her to wake up. While Sasuke was sitting away from the group, leaning on a tree and Thi sat on a rock next to the lake.  
"_Should I tell you_..." Thi whispered quietly, looking at the lake.  
"Tell who?" A voice said behind her.  
"Nothing." Thi replied looking at Sasuke's reflection in the lake.  
"..."  
"Let me heal that cut on your neck, it's the least I can do." Thi asked, knowing that his answer would be no. Sasuke never wanted help from other people. Why would this time be any different? Thi thought. His stubborn.  
"Okay." Sasuke replied. Both we're shocked with his answer. Thi put her soft hand on his neck. Her hand started to glow red , and she removed her hand.  
"All done." Thi declared. They both looked away in different directions, trying to hide their blush.  
"What happened?" Sakura asked, gaining back consciousness.  
"Thi knocked you out cold." Naruto explained trying to help her up.  
"Where is Sasuke?"  
"Over th-" Naruto was cut short when Sakura saw Sasuke and Thi sitting near a lake as she ran to them.  
"Sasuke are you okay? I thought you got hurt!" Sakura said jumping on Sasuke with a hug.  
"Worry about yourself." Sasuke said coldly getting her off him. Soon enough he realized that Thi was gone. Who was just in front of him a few seconds ago before Sakura had jumped on him. Finally he spotted her walking off towards where Kakashi and Naruto were. He walked after her, catching up. Leaving Sakura all alone looking at him follow Thi.  
"Sasuke and Thi…", Sakura said quietly with a hurt expression on her face.  
At last when all of Team 7(even Sakura) were together. They all sat down and waited for Kakashi to make further instructions.  
"We'll since Thi won in less then the time limit, then I guess we should all call it a day. But for lunch, your all on your own there." Kakashi concluded.  
"Aww, I really wanted for you to pay for my ramen." Naruto said sadly.  
"I'll pay." Thi said.  
"What?"  
"I'll pay."  
"Yay! Thanks Thi-Chan. Lets go!" Naruto said pulling onto Thi's hand, dragging her away.  
"Wait for me!" Sakura yelled, running after them.  
"Wait." Thi pleaded. Both Sakura and Naruto stopped and watch the girl run back to Kakashi and Sasuke, wondering what she was doing.  
"Come on Kakashi and Sasuke. I know you want to go." Thi smiled.  
"Sure, why not." Kakashi replied walking near Naruto and Sakura.  
"Sasuke?" Thi asked again.  
"..."  
"I promise to train with you…" Thi offered.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him again. They were a few inches from each other.  
"You win." Sasuke smirked. He grabbed her hand and dragged them closer to the group since she was still shocked that he did that.  
Everyone stared at the two. When Sasuke and Thi finally got to them, there was a long silence. No one said a word, when they started to walk to the Ramen stand.

* * *

Thi: Ohh mysterious Dragon. Well, the fighting scene kind of sucked. Obviously I suck at writting a fighting scene. But I promise to make the next one better. Enjoy! 


	6. Exboyfriend and Feelings

**Chapter 6. Ex-boyfriend and Feelings. **

* * *

At long last, what seemed like forever for Naruto. They arrived at the Ramen stand. They all took a seat, first sat Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Thi, and Kakashi. 

"Lets see, can I get beef ramen." Naruto ordered, breaking the silence.

"Dumplings please." Sakura asked.

"Miso." Thi and Sasuke said in unison. They then both looked at each other, giving weird looks.

"Thi?" a voice said behind all them.

"That's me." Thi replied, as all of them looked at the young man. He had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt with a blue serpent imprinted in the front.

"Is, that really you Thi." The man asked stepping closer.

"Fai?"

"I missed you Thi." The man said grabbing onto her hand.

"Why are you here Fai..." Thi said jerking her hands away.

"What's wrong? You act like I can't see you anymore or something." Fai said about to grab her again but Sasuke moved her before he could.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded in an angry tone.

"Why do you care." Fai shot back. Kakashi could swear that she saw electricity shot between them.

"Stop it already!" Thidemanded standing between them.

"Fai, this is my team. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke." Thi said pointing to each of them.

"And uh, everyone this is Fai. We met when I was doing a mission in the Hidden Village of Mist. And his my-." Thi was cut short.

"I'm her boyfriend." Fai said finishing her sentence. All them looked shocked, except Sasuke who looked really pissed off.

"Your forgetting Fai. You're my ex-boyfriend." Thi argued.

"Well I'm taking you back now." He said, grabbed her hand yet again.

"Leave me alone Fai!" Thi argued again trying to yank her arm away but this time she couldn't.

"Don't disobey me Thi." Fai yelled at her about to slap her, but before he could Sasuke grabbed his hand and kicked him in the stomach. Causing Fai to lose balance and fall.

"Don't touch her." Sasuke growled.

"Don't interfere! I'll kill you.." Fai said getting up, ready to fight. Suddenly Thi caught Fai's fist.

"Will you just shut up Fai." Thi said coldly. Her hand started to glow a soft red, and slowly a drop of blood slid on the side of Fai's hand. And then another, and another. The blood was continuously dripping.

"What the hell did you do you little bitch." Fai yelled jerking his hand out to see the palm of his hand with a large gash in the middle. Fai then took a kunai and chucked it at her. But Thi was too fast, only having it skin the side of her cheek.

"I told you not to touch her!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes starting to glow red to his fiery Sharigan. Fai was about to kick Sasuke when Kakashi grabbed it.

"Excuse me. I think your disturbing my students." Kakashi said.

"Whatever. You we're lucky this time Thi. I'll see you soon." Fai said moving his foot and walking away.

"Thanks Kakashi." Thi said quietly.

"What was with that guy anyways?" Naruto asked seeing her looking at the ground.

"Okay, it all started two years ago. Like I said, I met him when I went to go on a mission to the Hidden Village of Mist. After I had finished the mission. I was going back and I witness his family being murdered. And well, I stepped in and help kill the assassins. It's not like me to do it, well anyways I helped him and I guess he just asked me out." Thi said trying to remember back.

"And what was with that strange red glow that caused him to bleed like that?" Sakura asked in a very curious voice.

"Well I guess I can't keep it from you forever. I have a demon inside me. I was doing a mission and to help retrieve a scroll, and I guess my award was this. It's called Dragons blood and appears to be some kind of black dragon when it comes out." Thi sighed. _I think it's best not to tell them all of it._

"Interesting…" Kakashi comments.

"Fai seems pretty weak to me. Why would you go out with him?" Naruto asked.

"For some reason, he wasn't even trying."

"You mean that he was just playing with us!" Naruto yelled dumbfounded.

"Yes." Thi replied simply.

"We'll see you all tomorrow. I have to go see the Hokage. Thanks for lunch Thi." Kakashi waved.

"Thi..." Sasuke said in the most boring voice he could make possible.

"Yes?" Thi replied looking at him with her Sharigan eyes.

"Your upset." He answered still without emotion.

"I'm not upset."

"Then why are your Sharingans activated?"

"It's not like you to care." She tried to change the subject.

"…"

"I TOLD YOU! YOU DO LIKE HER!" Naruto yelled, popping in-between them. Breaking there little moment. Thi just gave a little giggle while Sasuke was pissed off at Naruto for embarrassing him. They all went silent when they heard something that dropped. They all turned to Sakura who had a smashed cup in front of her.

"Don't worry I'll pay for that." Thisaid looking at Sakura who had her hair covering her face while she looked down picking up the pieces.

"I- I got to go. See you tomorrow I guess. Bye" Sakura said rushing to get away, not even looking at any of their faces.

Silence grew over the three.

"Well I got to go. See you tomorrow. Thanks Thi for lunch." Naruto said waving.

"Your awfully quiet." Sasuke commented.

"I should get going too." Thi said paying for all the food and the broken cup. She quickly walked away, in less then 10minutes she came to her apartment. She stuffed the key into the lock and twisted it to open. The door flung wide and she stepped it, locking the door behind her.

_Damn Fai, why now? Something's up but either way, I still have a mission. Okay, when night falls I have to go spy on the Hokage. I have_ _to remember the mission. Every since I got here, I found I have done nothing_. Thi thought to herself. Preparing herself and changing her clothes so no one could identify her. She changed into a short black skirt and a black thin strap top. She put on black gloves that reach her elbows and put on black nylon knee high socks. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and left her red bangs hang out. She stocked her weapons and scrolls, getting ready to leave.

* * *


	7. Fan girl meeting and discovery

**Chapter 7. Fan girl meeting and discovery.**

* * *

**At the same time, **Sakura went to Ino and called an emergency meeting for the Fan club. Almost every girl in the village was there. They all took their seats at Sakura's living room, chatting away. Waiting for the meeting to start. Finally Sakura and Ino stepped in.

"Now, that everyone is here. We can start now." Ino stated then sat down in a near by chair.

"What's this about?" Yelled a fan girl.

"Yeah! This better be important, because I could be following that sexy Sasuke right now." Another girl yelled out.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"I don't even know what this is about, Sakura hasn't even told me yet." Ino mentioned.

"Well then get up there big forehead girl." They all demanded. Sakura slowly lifted her head, standing in front of all the angry girls. She let a sigh and finally started to talk.

"Okay, you see… there's this new girl name Thi. She's been on my team for about two days now…" Sakura paused.

"Yeah so?" A girl yelled out.

"Today, a guy name Fai came and interrupted us during our lunch time. He was Thi's ex-boyfriend. And when he tried to take her back by grabbing her arm. Sasuke refused." Sakura paused again.

"WHAT?" All the fan girls screamed in unison.

"AH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD ISN'T IT!" A girl screamed. All the girls started panicking, or crying. Some even passed out. After the girls calmed down, Sakura called the meeting to an end. Making everyone leave.

* * *

**Back at Thi's apartment…**

"I see your finally taking action in the mission." Koji said stepping from the dark corner of Thi's room.

"Yes, I am." Thi said not looking up but paying attention on her weapons.

"Well okay. Make sure you come out alive."

"You know me better then that."

"Well okay don't forget to hide your tattoo." Koji said disappearing from the shadows again.

"Your so creepy Koji." Thi laughed. She put her right hand and placed it on her left shoulder blade. Over the tattoo, she chanted a few words and soon enough a dark glow surrounded the area under her hands. She took her hand off and saw the results. The tattoo was gone, temporarily anyways.

Finally when the sky started to darken, the stars came out surrounding the moon. Thi thinking it was finally dark enough and everyone would go home, stepped out from her window. Glancing at the night sky, then leaping to the roof across from her. She kept leaping till finally she was a few buildings away from the centre of Konoha. Where the Hokage would be working, even at the moment.

"_Remember the mission. Be back in one hour, no matter what." _Thi said toherself. She then gently leaped down into a dark alley, between two houses. She was quiet close from the centre building, but just far enough that no one could ever know she was there. She then started enchanting words again. She moved her hands to the front and cradled them together; a small flame of fire was between her hands. Thi carelessly bent down by the building next to her. The fire started to connect to the house and began to burn. Before Thi could get caught she jumped on the roof and began leaping quicker, before someone could spot her. She stopped and her hands swift in the position of the hand seal of a cat, her eyes started to turn yellow. Before she knew it, she got smaller. Turning into a dark black cat. Thi walked in the shadows of the buildings beside her. Watching People run towards the burning house she let on fire. _This diversion will only last a short period of time, before they put it out. Better hurry. _Thi thought to her self. When the guards had ran in telling the Hokage, she followed right after them. She went into a near by room and quickly transformed into an Anbu personnel. She had the mask to hide her face, and went out of the room. Passing down the halls, no one suspected her. She then shifted to a dark corner, seeing the Hokage come out with Anbu out of her room. Down the hall to the exit. _Thank Koji she taught me this. _Thi smiled under her Anbu mask. She then looked around seeing no one was coming. She softly and quietly slid the Hokage's office door open. She stepped in and slid the door behind her. _At last, I'm here. _She thought walking quietly and quickly to the desk. Papers were mounted high on the desk. Thi swiftly went through them. Finding nothing she needed. _Hello, and what is this? _She said calmly lifting a small package of papers under all of the folders. It was a threat letter from the Hidden Village of Grass. _Soon enough they will be in war, and they will be low on ninja's. That's when they will become weak. _Thi smiled. Soon enough her smile disappeared, when she heard footsteps coming towards the room. _Shit, better hurry. _She thought fixing the paper like they were before. Once the door slid open, the Hokage and a few Anbu looked at the room. No one was there, just like the way they left it. Thi was lucky; she was on the roof of a building. Across from the window she leaped out of, that led to the Hokage's office. She looked back and started to past down into and alley. Thi quickly did the jutsu that changed her back they way she was before, wearing her outfit, same hair and everything. She put her hand on her shoulder blade and the tattoo appeared once again. She took down her hair letting it all hang down. She took off her gloves and stuffed them in her pouched, walking out of the alley. No one even gave her a second glace.

_A job well done, I should get going now. _She told herself. She wasn't even paying attention to anything around her. Suddenly she bumped into someone. But before she fell over, someone had caught her. She looked up to see a familiar smirk. It was Sasuke.

"Clumsy are we?" Sasuke said holding on her still.

"Sasuke… why are you out so late?" Thi said getting out of his arms and once again standing on her own.

"I should be asking you this."

"I just wanted to go for a night stroll, that's all." Thi smiled. _Shit, that was a close one._

"It's not safe for a girl to walk in the middle of the night." Sasuke said holding her hand as he walked towards her apartment.

"You know I'm not one of those fan girls of yours. Besides you know how protective the dark can be."

"It's still not safe."

"Fine, fine you win. My protector." Thi laughed.

"…" Sasuke blushed. They kept on walking once again for the second time today they arrived at her apartment.

"Good Night Thi." Sasuke said walking down the hall.

"Uh, good night…" Thi said quietly, watching him continue walking. She opened her door and set aside all her belongings. She jumped into her bed. Not even changing her clothes. She was exhausted. Quickly she fell asleep.

* * *


	8. Angry fan girls and the new mission

**Chapter 8. Angry fan girls and the new mission.**

* * *

Thi woke up with a headache. She felt tired and knew today will pass by rather slow. She got up, took a quick shower and finally changed into her usual clothing. She folded up her other outfit, hiding it in the back of her closet. She quickly went out her door, walking towards the Ramen stand.

"Hey Naruto." Thi smiled.

"Oh… Hi Thi-Chan…" Naruto manage to say with a mouth full of ramen.

"I knew you we're here, I'll wait for you to finish so we can walk together to the meeting area."

"Sure thing! Uh… Thi-Chan…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"You look tired, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, just a headache." Thi said with a soft smile.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Actually, no I haven't."

"You should eat something. I don't understand why girls always starve themselves for guys. OH GEES! Don't tell me your going to go on a diet for Sasuke now." Naruto said eating the next bowl of ramen.

"Not to worry, I would never sink so low. I'm just not hungry."

"You mean like Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said quietly.

"Well, I guess."

"Speaking about Sakura-Chan, I just remembered something."

"…"

"You should be careful, all the fan girls are after you."

"I see."

"Yeah, they we're pretty pissed off to hear about you and Sasuke."

"Uh huh..."

"What do you mean? Don't you care?"

"Not really. It's really their decision. So it doesn't bug me." She said, turning her head to smile at Naruto.

"Oh...well anyways. Lets go!" Naruto declared walking beside her as she laughed. They walked for about 10minutes, till they saw two people standing at the bridge. For once Sakura was quiet around Sasuke. She and almost every girl in the village, was brewing up a plan to break up Thi and Sasuke.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL THIS MORNING!" Naruto said running to her.

"You look tired today." Sasuke said, as he looked at Thi lean her head against the post of the bridge.

"Must have been that late stroll with you yesterday…" Thi yawned.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled stomping her way to Thi.

"Please calm down Sakura-Chan." Naruto said pulling her away.

Finally Kakashi arrived.

"Hey." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Well you see there was this ribbon and it-"

"LIAR!"

"Sasuke and Thi?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke who sat beside Thi.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Thi replied with tired eyes.

"…" Kakashi gave a sly smile under his mask.

"Hey what are you saying!" Sasuke yelled.

"Anyways for today we have a few D rank missions."

"Aw! That's not fair." Naruto groaned. For most of the day they had to pull weeds, raking leaves and walking some dogs. Naruto and Sakura we're complaining while they we're pulling weeds. While Thi and Sasuke were talking as they walked the dogs together. After, everyone raked the leaves. The day quickly went by and Kakashi called it a day. They all went to eat Ramen for lunch.

"Why aren't you eating Sakura?" Naruto asked worried.

"Because, I'm still on a diet."

"Why do you sink so low just for Sasuke?" Naruto asked again.

"WHAT! When did you ever get an idea like that?" Sakura yelled at Naruto about to hit him. When Sakura was about to punch Naruto, Thi quickly caught it. She gave a deadly glare at Sakura.

"Don't touch Naruto. What did he do to you?" Thi snarled.

"He- He…" Sakura yelled.

"He?"

"Whatever." Sakura muttered.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun!" a girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes jumped on Sasuke, giving him a hug.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up forehead girl." Ino shot back.

"I wanted to see my Sasuke!" Ino said still hugging onto him. Sasuke quickly took her off. They all stared at Thi who was standing in front of her. Staring straight at Ino.

"What do you want?" Ino asked.

"You must be Ino. Right?" Thi smiled.

"And you must be Thi."

"Yes, I am."

"Your quiet famous around the village."

"Oh you don't say."

"…"

"Your one of Sasuke's fan girls, aren't you?"

"So what if I am!"

"My, My short tempered are we?"

"So your that freak that is with Sasuke!" A voice yelled behind her.

"You got part of it right. But I'm no freak." Thi said calmly staring at a group of girls.

"Well actually we can't disagree with that. She is quiet pretty." A girl whispered. All the girls started to agree.

"Either way, how dare you steal our Sasuke?" A girl yelled aiming her fist at Thi's face. Thi caught it, when it was a few inches away from her face. All the girls stared in shock.

"Please don't touch me." Thi said uninterested.

"How dare she!" Another girl screamed throwing kunais at Thi. Thi caught all of them with one hand. They all stared at her again.

"Please leave now. Your not worth my time." Thi said walking back to her seat.

"Not till you leave Sasuke alone!" Ino screamed running towards Thi with a kunai. Thi turned around and took her kunai out of her grasp, holding it next to her throat.

"You're mere play toys for me. I could kill you so easily." Thi whispered in her ear. Removing the kunai near her throat and putting the kunai in Ino's hand, as she stood there frightened. Still as a statue.

"Lets go!" Ino yelled as they all turned at blew kisses at Sasuke and walked away.

"Sakura you coming?" A fan girl yelled. Sakura nodded running to them.

"Bye Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto." Sakura said running off.

"That's cold." Thi smirked.

"How did you do that Thi-Chan? I didn't even see you take the kunai and catch all those punches." Naruto yelled jumping up and down.

"Are you alright?"Naruto asked.

"I'm fine"

* * *

"Are you Team 7?" A voice said behind them.

"Not again! What the hell are with all these interruptions?" Naruto yelled. They all stared at the two Anbu personnel standing there, looking at them.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Kakashi asked in a polite voice.

"The Hokage would like to see you for a special mission." One Anbu replied.

"We'll be right there. Once we find Sakura." Kakashi answered.

"That's alright, we will find her. It's urgent." The other Anbu said.

"Okay, be right there!" Naruto declared. They all walked to the Hokage's office. Naruto was walking beside Kakashi, while Thi linked her arm around Sasuke's. She and Sasuke we're smiling the whole way there. Finally they arrived there. Kakashi went inside first. The rest all took a seat out side the large door. At last Sakura arrived.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted. Sakura didn't answer; instead she sat right beside Naruto, glaring at Thi and Sasuke. Thi was sitting on the other side beside Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't normally let someone sit beside him. Sakura kept on giving death glares to Thi. Finally Thi turned her head looking at Sakura.

"Oh, hi Sakura. Never knew you we're there." Thi smiled.

"Hi to you too." Sakura said sarcastically.

Finally the door slid open, Kakashi stood at the door and the Hokage beside him. She gave each a soft smile and slowly stopped when she saw Thi.

"Thi?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Thi replied.

"It is you! You've grown up beautifully."

"Thank you."

"You know that old hag!" Naruto questioned in surprise.

"Why you!" The Hokage yelled hitting him on the head. There was a big bump afterwards. (Anime style XD)

"She helped me out a few times. She also help heal me after the Chuunin Exam." Thi answered.

"Well, everyone please come in. We have no time to waste." The Hokage ordered. She promptly sat down in her chair, while everyone else stood up looking at her.

"As you all know, or soon to know… we are at war with the hidden Village of Grass. We also have a reason to assume that the Hidden Village of Mist is in with them." She said looking at a folder.

"Your mission is to go spy on The Hidden Grass Village… Gather information that could help." She said in a serious tone, setting down the folder. They all nodded. Knowing she wouldn't be this serious. They all turned around, about to walk out.

"Remember, be careful and come back alive." She added.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Kakashi assured her.

"Okay, you leave tomorrow at 6am sharp. That means you too Kakashi." The Hokage smiled. They all smiled and left out the door. Everyone was rather quiet walking down the hall. Even Naruto, which is really surprising. Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Why did the Hokage sound so serious?" Naruto wondered.

"Way to many ninja's been on missions. We're running low, especially when there could be a war breaking out soon Naruto." Sakura explained.

"Okay, lets call it a day. We should all get some rest and come at 6am sharp." Kakashi waved, walking in a different direction.

"You shouldn't be talking." Thi smirked. They all watched Kakashi walk down the road, till he completely disappeared.

"I got to go pack. Bye!" Sakura said rushing.

"I'm guessing you guys want me to leave you alone huh? Don't be mean to her Sasuke-basturd." Naruto said shaking his fist at Sasuke and running to the Ramen stand again. Thi just gave a long laugh till she turned to see Sasuke expression. It was serious again, so dull and lifeless.

"What's wrong?" Thi said in a sad voice.

"Nothing." Sasuke said in his old cold tone.

"You know that's a lie. I can always tell when something is wrong."

"…"

"Fine, be that way." Thi pouts walking away.

"…Let's go." Sasuke said taking her hand and pulling her away.

* * *

**Thi's POV**

Everything felt so weird. I didn't feel my comfortable self around Sasuke right now. He was back to his sad and dull self. It was really awkward, especially because he never was this way around me. We both walked for about 20minutes. Each of us had said nothing since we started walking. At last we had arrived at a large cherry blossom tree. He stopped and sat down, leaning against the large tree. I sat down beside him. My attention focused on the large cherry blossoms above us. We just sat there silent.

"Thi…" Sasuke said, grabbing my attention.

"Yes?" I said in an insecure voice.

"The mission tomorrow… The Hokage sounded really serious. So it must be really dangerous."

"Yes. It seems that way."

"Lot's have happened since you've been gone. Try not to do something stupid" Sasuke said. That was so like Sasuke; he could never be very passionate to anyone, but for once he attempted. He also seemed different from my dream. More cold and distant.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again Sasuke. I'm not one of your fan girls; I can take care of myself." I smirked.

Everything went quiet once again, this time it was my turn to break the silence.

"Sasuke, your eyes…" I paused staring at his cold dark eyes. They truly were mysterious. A story lied behind them.

"Your eyes are so dull. I can see sadness in your past." I finished. He looked at me, giving his emotionless face expression.

"So are yours." He said.

"I must of loss a lot of good things in those years when we were younger right?" He just nodded.

"The last thing I remember is the memory of the night when Itachi came." I said looking into the moon. It was true, we sat there till the moon and stars came out.

"Nothing else?" Sasuke asked not making eye contact. I could tell that there was sadness in his voice and face. But he tried to hide it.

"No. I apologize."

"Don't be. It's not like -… it's not like they matter." He said shifting his position; I could only see his back.

"They seem to matter to you. Don't they?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulders.

"No." He said coldly, he faced me; giving the cold expression he usually gave others.

It was quiet; the only thing that could be heard was the wind brushing against the cherry blossoms. Soon enough, when the moon came out. We called it a day and I made him walk home. I convinced him that I would be okay walking home alone. He just gave an unsure nod, while I left him there… standing, as he watched me walk in the other direction.

* * *

I opened the door to my small apartment. There, sitting on a chair was Koji. She slowly tilted her head on the side, checking who it was that opened the door.

"I see you made yourself feel at home." I joked.

"Of course. How was your day?" Koji asked sipping her cup of tea.

"Fine, raging fan girls and what not."

"What do they want with you?"

"I'm not sure. Probably a whole misunderstanding." I lied.

"Okay…anything else?"

"Ah yes. A mission. Tell Orochimaru that I will be away for a couple of days."

"Speaking about missions. How was yesterday?"

"Fine."

"You find anything out?"

"Yes I did, The Hidden Village of Grass sent a threat letter."

"I'm guessing your missions is something to do with it?"

"Yes."

"You know, you make me nervous. You speak just like Orochimaru."

"Oh really. And how so?"

"You talk like an adult. Nice, clean and polite. Making the ones you speak to sound weaker."

"I see."

"We'll behave on your mission. Make sure you try to find some more information. Orochimaru will be pleased to hear about last nights discovery."

"I will." I said watching Koji disappear.

I started packing clothes, weapons and other sorts in my bag. I prepared to sleep early. Wondering what is in store for tomorrow.

**End of POV.**

* * *

**Thi:Yay mission...so much for last nights spying eh? --**


	9. Sweet dreams

**Chapter 9. Sweet dreams.**

* * *

"_Thi-Chan?" a little boy said._

"_Yes Sasuke?" a 4 year old Thi replied sitting beside him._

"_You know…"_

"_I know?"_

"_You know, I'm glad to have a friend like you."_

"_Me too." Thi smiled._

"_There's no one else I rather care about. You're the only girl that really likes me for who I am." Sasuke said blushing._

"_You know I always care for you." Thi laughed._

"_I hope you will always stay with me. I really like you."_

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun." Thi said blushing. _

Slowly the image of them sitting together faded away. Everything went bright, turning its gaze on a bright sun. Thi woke up looking at the sun through her window. _"Another Dream." _Thi said to her self. She took a shower, combed her long black and red hair. She decided to wear something different. She went in the back of her closet. Pulling out the outfit she wore the other night when she went in the Hokage's office. It would be perfect for this mission. It was lightweight and also wouldn't get in the way when she had to fight. And it was durable enough to with stand most attacks and weathers. Ochomaru had it designed especially for her due to her violent attacks and sneaking around. Once she put her red bag on her shoulders, she set out. She went out earlier then usual, Thi continued to walk down the street till she arrived at a little apartment. She knocked on the door gracefully waiting for an answer. Finally the door opened and standing at the door was a man with grey hair and a mask over his face, with his leaf head protector covering his right eye. Obviously it was Kakashi.

"What brings you here so early Thi?" Kakashi asked with a smile under his mask.

"Well consider that your always late, I decide to make sure you come on time."

"I see, well then lets leave now." Kakashi said tossing his bag on his back and locked his door. They kept on walking; at last they notice three people in the far background. As they inched closer, Thi found a boy popping in her face. It was none other then the happy Naruto greeting them.

"Good morning Thi! Wow, you look beautiful today." Naruto complemented on her outfit.

"Thank you Naruto." Thi said with a smile. She turned her gaze on Sasuke, who had his face turning in another direction. Thi caught his blush and started to laugh as she went closer to him.

"I can see your blushing Sasuke. There's no point in hiding it." Thi laughed.

"…" Sasuke blush started to over take his face. It turned into 20 different shades of pink.

"What's wrong? Am I turning into one of your fan girls that you won't even want to say hi to me?" Thi pouted. Sasuke gave her a smile, as he watched her laugh. Everyone else was looking at them. Shocked that she dared to poke fun at Sasuke.

"Hey your early Kakashi!" Naruto said finally noticing.

"Thi came to my apartment early. Making sure I would arrive on time." Kakashi sighed.

"Ahaha, Thi always amazes me."

"We'll we should get going." Kakashi said as he started walking. Sakura followed soon after, not even wanting to look at Thi and Sasuke. Naruto however tried to embarrass Sasuke again, knowing that Thi would stop Sasuke from punching him.

"It's not like you to forget about a mission. Make sure you don't get distracted." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"Stop talking about yourself." Sasuke said when he was about 4meters away from Naruto. Thi simply just laughed as she walked beside Sasuke.

"How did you- you we're just in front of me!" Naruto said shifting his gaze on where Sasuke once was and where he is standing now.

"Come on Naruto! We don't want to get lost." Thi smiled. Naruto ran catching up to them as they all caught up to Kakashi.

"Your awfully quiet Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura didn't reply. Naruto simply shrugged it off and started to talk to Thi. They continue walking for the whole day till nightfall. Taking breaks every two hours. They found no danger at all as they walked. Finally Kakashi stopped them when they arrived in an open area.

"We should call it a day. We're half way there anyways." Kakashi said taking off his bag.

"What if it rains?" Sakura asked. It's the first time in the trip they heard her say a word.

"You guys do have your tents, don't you?"

"Uh, No. I didn't pack one."

"I brought one!" Thi and Sasuke said in unison. They both gave each other a smile.

"Well I guess we have to share." Kakashi said. Sakura knew Sasuke and Thi would share one tent and her and Naruto would have to share the other. This made her hate Thi even more.

"Thi with Naruto and Sasuke with Sakura." Kakashi said while he took out his own tent.

"YES!" Sakura screamed. Everyone looked at Sakura jump up and down.

"Gees." Sasuke commented taking the tent out of his bag.

"Alright." Thi smiled, turning to Naruto. For once Naruto didn't complain. He didn't mind being with Thi, especially on how nice she is.

"Better not annoy her Dobe." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

Soon enough everyone set up their tents and they had a fire going. They all chatted a little till finally Kakashi called it a night, so everyone can get rest.

"Time to call it a night. For staying on guard today, Thi and Naruto go first. Then Sakura and Sasuke and I'll take the last one." Kakashi said going inside his tent. Soon after Sasuke and Sakura went in there own.

* * *

**Thi's POV **

Naruto and me sat on the ground by the fire. We we're silent. Just looking around, making sure everything was all right.

"Naruto you look tired." I said.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto yawned looking at me.

"Get some sleep. I'll stay on guard."

"No. It's okay."

"No. Go to sleep. I'll be fine, I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"But what if-"

"Don't worry, it will be out little secret."

"Thanks Thi-Chan. You know I never met a girl like you before."

"What do you mean?"

"Every girl usual hates me, and goes for Sasuke. You… well you take the time noticing the things around you. Your different, and you don't care what others think. I think that's what Sasuke notices about you too. " Naruto said laying his head on his bag. Using it as a pillow.

"Thanks Naruto. Now go to sleep." I said smiling. I took a book out. A book that I haven't taken out for years. Scared that my memories would flutter back to me. But for some reason now, I feel safe. I found a blank page and took out a pen.

_It's been such a long time when I have taken out this book. For some reason now I'm starting to write in it again. Let's see… a new mission. Nothing seems exciting. Why do I feel so secure around the real Sasuke? So much has happened yet I can't remember it all. They just keep on coming back every couple of days. Will my past unravel at this point?_

_-Thi._

"What are you writing?" A voice asked behind me. My first instinct was to shut the book right away. No one could ever read the things in here. If they did, they could use it against me. It was never safe to let everything out about you. Never. Right away I tilted my head on the side to see who it was. There standing was Sasuke. Looking down at me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked trying to change the subject as I gazed at the warm fire.

"I couldn't sleep." He said in a dull tone, sitting next to me

"Oh."

"Why is Naruto sleeping? His suppose to be on guard."

"It doesn't matter… Besides let him sleep, his tired."

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone."

"I told you, you shouldn't worry."

"It's just… never mind."

"Something wrong?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder as we both looked up at the night sky.

"Nothing…so what was with the book earlier?"

"It's my journal, I use to write in it every night when I was younger."

"I see…can I read it?" He asked. I looked at the little black book. Wondering if I could trust him. Of course I could, it was Sasuke.

"Maybe next time." I said. He nodded and said nothing further. There was a ruffling noise. We both turned our heads when we heard it. Out came Sakura out of the tent. She was staring at us.

"Uh…it's our shift now." Sakura said quietly.

"Oh, I've must of lost track of time. I'll go wake up Naruto." I replied, walking away from Sasuke and going to the drooling Naruto.

"Naruto. Naruto wake up!" I said pushing him. He still didn't wake up.

"Naruto, don't you want to go for Ramen?" I tried again. Right away he sprang up.

"LETS GO!" he yelled about to run, but before he could I had grabbed him knowing he would do this. I covered his mouth so he couldn't yell not realizing what had happened.

"Naruto, be quiet will you. It's me Thi. Your going to wake up the whole forest." I said removing my hand from his mouth.

"Oh." He said kind of clueless.

"Our shift is over. Why don't you go into the tent and sleep."

"How about you?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I smiled as I watch him go into the tent.

"You should go to sleep." Sasuke said without even looking at me. Sakura was sitting a few feet away from him. Knowing that she couldn't do anything when I was around. Besides Sasuke's attention were on the things outside our campground. He was one of those people that just wanted to get the job done. I couldn't blame him, with all those fan girls in the way. Quickly I snapped out of my deep trance. They both stared at me.

"Fine I'm going." I said.

"Call me if you need anything. Good night." I said going in the tent. I was never the type of person who would distract someone on a mission, especially when they we're on guard. Besides Sakura was there, I hate another pair of eyes, watching you like a hawk and you're its prey.

**End of POV.**

* * *

When Thi went into the tent, she had already found Naruto sleeping. She couldn't blame him…today was a long day. She looked at him; _he looked so cute when he sleeps._ She thought to herself as she laid down beside him. Thi just laid there for a long time. Finding that she couldn't sleep. Soon enough she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was warm, and most of all… it-felt safe. She tilted her head to see Naruto still sound asleep, but his strong arms wrapped around her. Thi tried to get out, but he was too strong. He held her even tighter, pulling her closer to him. She felt his breath tickle the side her neck. She gave a simple smile and finally found herself fall asleep as fast as Naruto.

* * *

**Outside in the campgrounds, **Sasuke and Sakura we're still quiet. Finally Sakura tried to change it.

"Sasuke…" Sakura drifted off.

"Hn?" He replied coldly.

"Do you…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like Thi?" She finally blurted out. He looked at her with his old lifeless, dull face.

"… It's none of your concern." He said unemotionally, looking in the darkness outside the campfire's range.

"You have to answer these questions. These answers are my concern!" She blurted again.

"What's gotten into you Sakura? What did Thi ever do to you? Don't you see she wants to be friends with you! But you just have to side with those fan girls. She has a right to give the cold shoulder." He said in an angry tone. Finally giving her the answer to all her questions. Sakura went silent

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly. Another hour past and they had nothing else to say. Finally Kakashi came out of his tent telling that their shift is over and they should get some sleep. Sakura watched Sasuke go in the tent and quickly coming back out, but this time holding onto his sleeping bag. He walked right past her towards a tree. He laid his sleeping bag down and leaned his head on the tree as he lead on it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"Sleeping, what do you think." He said distantly.

"Why aren't you sleeping in the tent?"

"You already know the answer to that." He said turning his head so she couldn't see his face. And she did know the answer. It was because of her. She would keep on bugging him and making him even more annoyed then he is now. She knew that he was already pretty annoyed that Kakashi let Naruto share a tent with Thi and Thi not even minding. Especially Naruto not complaining which is strange. Sakura though that this was all to weird, it seems like everyone started favouring Thi over her. Even the other boys in the village started noticing her, and she's been here for only a mere couple of days. Sakura gave a soft sigh and went into her tent.

* * *

Thi: This story is moving along nicely. Well anyways it's kind of getting boring but for sure I got some big plans. And I swear there good! 


	10. Warnings and more dragon abilities

**Chapter 10. Warnings.**

* * *

It was around 5am in the morning. Thi for once had a good night sleep. She opened her eyes, finding she couldn't move her arms. Something was holding onto her. She turned her head gently noticing Naruto was holding tighter on her then he ever did before. She kept on trying to struggle out, finding that he wouldn't budge. Half of his body was on her. She finally got one hand out of his grip. 

"Naruto, wake up Naruto!" She said quietly nudging him with her arm. He continued to sleep.

"Naruto! The village in under attack." She said a little louder, finding Naruto's eyes widen instantly. But his grasp tightened even more.

"Naruto. It's okay. I was just trying to wake you up." Thi said calming him down.

"Oh." He said dumbfounded.

"Um, do you mind?" She said shifting her eyes to how he was holding her. He looked at himself covering part of her body. He must have held her all night. He quickly blushed and let go of her. She just gave a little laugh, not minding.

"Sorry." Naruto said blushing and scratching the back of his head with one hand.

"Not to worry." She continued to laugh. Once Naruto had turned around to go through his things, she fluttered out of the tent. She found Kakashi greeting her with one of his sleepish smiles.

"How was your sleep Thi." Kakashi asked packing his tent.

"Fine." Thi smiled at the thought of what really happened. She quickly turned her head staring at the black sleeping bag that caught her eye. _Isn't that Sasuke's sleeping bag? _She thought to herself as she walked closer. She bent down at the sleeping Sasuke. He had part of the sleeping bag covering his face. She smiled and bent down closer to him.

"Sasuke? You awake?" She asked nudging her arm once again.

"What?" He roared coldly. This was the first time that someone has dared to wake up. He looked at the person finding it was the last person that he could get mad at. Thi.

"Well good morning to you too." She pouted.

"Oh… it's you."

"Yes. Who do you think it would be? A fan girl in these parts of the woods?" She said just as cold as he was before. But he knew she was joking.

"Why did you sleep outside?" She asked.

"You already know." He replied.

"I see…you know you could've just told me that you we're sleeping out here."

"So you could come out here to?"

"Well actually-"

"No, it's not safe."

"Yeah ,yeah.…" She smiled up again and walking to Naruto. Soon after Sasuke picked up his sleeping bag and went to his tent and packed up. Waking Sakura. In a few minutes everyone had packed up and they we're on there way again. They walked for about another 2hours when they felt a energy moving in the forest.

"Sasuke, do you feel that?" Thi whispered. He nodded. Kakashi even sensed it and was being very cautious. But as for Sakura and Naruto, they just continued to walk.

"_Sharigan." _Sasuke and Thi said in unison. Both of their eyes started to turn into red, well in Thi's case a deeper blood red. They scanned the forest. Everyone was quiet.

"Why is everyone quiet?" Naruto said oblivious. No one replied to his question. They all spotted a kunai attached to an explosive note. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and started to run, as well as Sasuke. Sasuke knew Thi had seen it, so he thought he didn't have to grab her. But she didn't move. She notice Naruto hadn't seen it so she stayed behind.

"Naruto!" She screamed making hand seals. In no times flatNaruto was teleported to another spot away from the kunai.But it was already to late for her to run. The explosive note aimed right at her. A large noise bursted as it hit the ground.

"Thi!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison. They both ran towards the large amount of smoke that was clearing up. The smoke was thick, but finally they spotted a body laying on the ground. The whole team ran to Thi who was laying down, coughing.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke said helping her sit up. She gave a faint smile. Blood trickled on the side of her mouth.

"I'm fine." Thi saidpanting as shegot up. Sasuke held onto her, helping her balance. She gained some more energy and walked up to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Thi." Naruto said giving her a hug. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Thi, holding him by the collar.

"Next time pay attention. She could of got hurt." Sasuke said coldly, narrowing his eyes. Forcing Naruto to look at his deadly red eyes. Thi put her hand on Sasuke's, forcing him to put Naruto down.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Thi smiled.

"That was a warning." Kakashi said walking up closer to them with Sakura.

"We should become more cautious." Thi said getting up. They all waited for Thi to heal herself, and then once again they started to walk. Sasuke walked in the front with Thi. Behind them Naruto and Sakura. And in the very back Kakashi. They walked for another few hours. Picking up the pace. Finally Kakashi stopped. They all looked at the large trees ahead.

"This is the darker part of the forest. I'd advise you to be extremely cautious. I can guarantee you we will have to fight." Kakashi said. Thi took the first step and stopped. A loud deep laugh was heard. They all looked around. Suddenly a man appeared on the tree branch. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a shirt that showed off his muscles. He also wore a pair of pants that was ¾ of length. He looked around the ages of her early 20's.

"How dare you trespass in the territory." He laughed in amusement.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Roger." Hegrinned as he swiftly leaped down from the tree branch.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Wow you sure do have a lot of attitude for such a young kid." Roger laughed pulling out a kunai.

"Save the talk. If you have to fight us than you should fight me first." Thi said stepping up.

"Such courage for a girl. Before I kill you, I have to know your name."

"If you must know its Shin Thi."

"Oh, you're that girl everyone talks about. The last survivor of the shin clan, and also contains the Sharigan. Your quiet famous you know."

"Yes, I already know that."

"But I bet you didn't know that everyone is after you. Even theAkatsuki." He smirked. Everyone else stared at her dumbfounded. If they wanted Thi then that means Itachi will be coming. He knows she is alive.

"Actually I did." Thi smiled.

"Then I guess I should kill you before anyone else gets you."

"Go and try. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi don't bud in."

"Oh you mean Thee Sasuke and Naruto. Another carrier of the Sharigan and the boy that has the nine tail fox sealed in him. This is quiet a find." He laughed. Roger walked closer to Thi. He started to throw kunais at Thi. Thi stood there, as a dragon surrounded her entire body. The kunais were reflected whenit hit thedemon.

"Fascinating…" Roger commented.

"You've seen nothing yet. I'm just going to kill you to get it over with." Thi smirked. Thi slowly walked up to him, stopping when she noticed a few ninjas appear.

"This is way to easy." Thi smirked. The black dragon faced them, its eye flashed a quick red.

"…" He was silent. Thi watched the horror build on Rogers face as all the ninjas fell to the ground. The dragon swooped over the dead bodies, causing the bodies to disappear.

"What the hell did you do?" Roger asked in a terrified voice. He than gave a simple laugh, the terrified look wiped off his face. In a flash he was behind Thi holding a kunai next to her throat. Thi shifted her head to see Sasuke and Naruto flitch. Ready to run and help.

"Don't do it Sasuke. You too Naruto. I'll be fine." She smiled as she took out a kunai. The metal started to glow a red as it began to be surrounded by fire in her hand.She made a swift turn in her hand and stabbed Roger.Causinghim to let go of her and put one of his hands on his stomach. Where she had hit him. Blood dripped on the floor slowly but surely. She then grabbed him by the neck. Dark chakra started to surround her hand.

"I demand to know everything. About the Hidden Grass Village, who you're working for…everything." Thi said in a angry voice, increasing the energy around her hand every few seconds.

"How did you- what happened?" Roger asked stunned.

"I'm waiting…" Thi said building anger in her voice.

"Okay, Okay. I'm one of the ninja's from the Hidden Village of Grass. We're planning to attack in another two months. The Hidden Village of Mist are going to join in with us. The leader of their village's team is some guy name Fai. I don't know much about him. But he is said to be quiet strong."

"Why two months?" Kakashi questioned.

"Fai absolutely demanded it, he said that he had to take care of some unfinished business. Something to do with a girl I remember hearing."

"You don't say…" Thi replied. Knowing it was her who he wanted to finish the business with.

"How do we know he isn't lying?" Naruto asked.

"He's not. As you can see my Sharigan is activated. He's telling the truth." Thi replied. She got up and removed her hand from Roger's neck.

"Let's go back now. We have all the information we need." Thi ordered as she walked away from Roger.

"We're just going to leave him here?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes." Thi answered simply. Walking away. Everyone started to turn around when they heard a shrilling laugh.

"Your so foolish to leave me here." Roger said behind them. Throwing a kunai at Thi.

"Am I?" Thi said stopping and turned around. She caught the kunai,tossingitback.In a split second, the kunai slit Roger's throat. Killing him. The Dragon appeared again, but this time it started to feed on Rogers blood. Thi stoodin her same spot, waiting for the demon to finish. When the body was completly gone she walked passed the team, heading stright back. Ignoring the questioning faces of her team.

* * *

Thi: The battle was a little more intresting before. But I swear I got a really good battle set up in the other chapters. Besides the spar was boring because she had no intention to kill. She sure is getting evil. nods But that's okay. ) 

**P.S-Come on Review! I need to know if people like it or not.**


	11. New house arrangements and the necklace

**Chapter 11. New house arrangements and the necklace.**

* * *

Once again on the way back, everyone was quiet. No one said a word. No one even knew what to say with the past events. The past two days on their way back to Konoha we're quiet normal. Nothing happened. Finally they had arrived at a large entrance. Two ANBU personnel stood there.

"Are you team 7?" One ANBU asked. They all nodded.

"The Hokage would like to see you in her office."

"Let's go." Thi ordered. Everyone notice that Thi had changed during the mission. She was serious and more demanding. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally they arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Come in. Your back sooner then I expected." The Hokage said gesturing them into the room.

"So what did you find out? And how did you get this information?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"We got the information from a ninja. He said that they are planning to attack in two months. Also that the Hidden Village of Mist would join in with them. The person who is leading the Mist Village is Fai." Thi said without much hesitation.

"Alright. Get all the information you can about this Fai."

"I already know the information. His is top student in the village. His also one of the strongest, he specializes in controlling water. But his weak when it comes to being on dry land. He can be quick at first but if you tired him out, then you have the advantages. "

"I'm guessing you know him?"

"Yes." She said coldly.

"Okay, your dismiss. I'll call for you if I need anymore information." She said gesturing her hand out. When Thi had went down the hall she didn't notice that the Hokage had called everyone else except her to stay back for a moment.

"I want you to keep a eye on Thi. She has a tendency to lose control of her emotions." She said. They all nodded. Before they all left she added another point to the reason why she called them.

"People are after her, as you all know. So I think it's best for her to stay with the person she is closest to. Sasuke." Sasuke just nodded, because he never minded Thi company. He had to admit it to himself…he rather actually enjoyed it.

"What! Why does she get to stay with Sasuke? Why can't she stay with Naruto or Kakashi?" Sakura protested.

"One: Because she seems to be quiet attached to Sasuke. Further more it's nice to see Sasuke get along with someone. Two: Naruto's apartment is messy and is no place for a girl to stay. Besides he is a heavy sleeper, if someone broke in he would've never noticed. Three: Do you really think a girl staying at Kakashi's house is a good idea? Just look at his books. " The Hokage said, laughing at the last one. Sakura couldn't complain. It was true. She finally noticed that everyone had left.

* * *

The rest of the group was walking outside. They neared the exit and walked out. There stood Thi leaning against a near by tree.

"So what happened?" Thi asked.

"She just told us that we should be on our guard and other things like that." Kakashi lied.

"Oh really?" Thi commented, eyeing Kakashi very suspiciously.

"She also said that you should get some new housing arrangements."

"Oh and what are those?"

"You have to stay with me." Sasuke replied in a dull tone.

"Oh, then I guess I should start packing. I'll see you later." She said walking home. They all watched her walk home, wondering why she was acting all different. Was she angry the she had to stay with Sasuke? Was it about Fai? Either of them could figure it out.

* * *

**Thi's POV**

I walked home by myself. It was nice to have some time alone. I guess that I was so use to being alone that I grew attached to it. But out of all days, today felt even more confusing. I don't know what was bugging me. Was it about Fai? I was pretty mad about that. Out of all people, why does he have to be the one to lead the army of ninja's from the Hidden Village of Mist? What is going to happen in the next two months that he caused to delay?

Before I knew it, I arrived at my apartment. I put in the key and found myself heading straight for my room.

I took out my bag and started to stuff it. With everything I had brought here, weapons, books, scrolls, clothing, hygienic things, personal items and then finally there was only one thing left. Sitting in the very back of my closet was a little wooden box. I took the little box and cupped in between my two hands. It was covered in dust. I slowly opened it up, inside was a little golden ring that was attached to a matching gold necklace.

"_Happy 5th birthda_y _Thi!" Sasuke said._

"_Thanks Sasuke. "I smiled giving him a hug._

"_Here I got this for you." He said placing a little wooden box in my hands. I opened it and took out a little ring that was on a golden chain. I held it out, dangling it in the air. The gold sparkled against the sunlight._

"_It's beautiful Sasuke." _

"_Read what it says. I got it especially for you." He said blushing. I smiled and looked closely at the ring. Indented in the side of the ring was…_

"_Sasuke & Thi." I read out loud._

"_Yeah, I got one too. See." He said taking the necklace from underneath his shirt and showing me._

"_But, won't everyone get mad. I mean every girl does like you." I said handing him back the necklace._

"_I don't mind, I really care for you Thi. I want you to have it." He replied closing my hand and pushing it back to me._

"_I'll keep it forever Sasuke. I promise. Thank you." I said hugging him._

That memory fluttered through my head. It seemed it was playing over and over for a couple of hours, when really it was mere seconds. I stood there looking at it. I wondered if Sasuke still has it. I thought I should ask, and with that I put the chain around my neck and put the box into my bag. I admired it in the mirror. It was truly beautiful. I was interrupted when I heard footsteps behind me.

"What's that?" Koji said behind me.

"Oh nothing." I replied hiding the necklace under my shirt.

"How was the mission?"

"Fine."

"And?"

"The Hidden Village of Grass are planning to attack in two months. The Hidden Village of Mist are also joining in and Fai is leading."

"Oh you don't say. Isn't Fai your-"

"He was."

"...By the way, Ochomaru is pleased to hear that the mission is making progress."

"Also you can't check on me anymore. The Hokage has ordered me to stay with Uchiha Sasuke, because of Fai."

"Alright. Then perhaps I should check on you every 3days at say… midnight?"

"That's fine with me." I said putting the bag over my shoulders as Koji made her creepy exit.

I locked the key to my apartment and set out on the streets. It was getting dark, a few people we're roaming the streets at the time. Majority of them we're drunk. I let my mind wander around the street, looking into a few dark alleys and corners as I passed by. There was hardly any light, of course only the ones from the windows of the houses. In about 20mintues I found myself standing at a home. I walked in the stone pathway and stood in front of a large wooden door. It looked hand crafted and had little designs engraved around it. I gently put my hand on the door, giving a little tap. The door swung open. There stood Sasuke.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said, taking my hand and pulling me in the house.

"My, My Sasuke. Inpatient are we?" a replied smiling. I looked around in the home. It was decorated wonderfully. It had a touch of colour and theme in every room.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned pointing at my necklace. I smiled and took it out. The ring glimmered in the light when I took it out. His eyes widen at the sight of it.

"You…you still have that?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said smiling. He then put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a necklace that also had a ring on it. It was identical to mine.

"I thought you had forgotten about it." He said looking down at the necklace in his hand.

"Never. I did promise I'll keep it forever right?" I smiled. He nodded and then led me upstairs.

"This is your room. I made it all ready for you." He said pointing to the room. He took my bag and placed it in the room. It was a pale green; it had a simple bed, a table and chair.

"My room is next store if you need anything." He said pulling me out of the room and into the hall.

"I'm surprised you don't want me to share a room with you." I joked. His face turned several shades of red.

"Are you sure your okay about the arrangements?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah…I guess." I replied unsure of what to say. He just nodded. Before long he told me that we should call it a day and just go to bed. I agreed and we both went into our separate rooms. Inside I sat on the bed, taking out my belongings and folding them away in the closet. I put the little box on the desk and changed into a simple thin kimono. It was red and had little black stars on the sleeve and around the collar. It also had a black sash. The Kimono brought out my best feature, my eyes. It matched my eyes perfectly. Next to no time I found myself on my bed, drifting into another dream.

**End of POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Thi: **I wonder what it would be like to see Sasuke everyday. Anyways this was such a boring chapter yeah?. Enjoy!


	12. Intruding and More Fan girls

**Chapter 12. Intruding and More Fan girls. **

The night was calm and the full moon shined its brightest. The light wind made its way into Thi's room. Brushing against the thin curtains. But even the most peaceful nights are not always peaceful. Standing on a tree branch, a few meters away from Thi's window was none other then the devil himself. Itachi. He watched the room, making sure there was no movement near by. Quietly he leaped from the tree into the window. He watched Thi, making sure she wouldn't move when he came near. Step by step he got closer to the girl. In mere seconds he was beside the bed. Looking over her.

**Itachi's POV.**

I stood over her watching, the only thing that I could hear was her breathing and the soft wind blowing against the curtains. It was true. Shin Thi was alive. Anger built in me as I though of her being alive. How could I be so stupid to think she was dead? How could I have not killed her? The feeling of defeat ran through my head. I had not for filled my job eight years ago. I narrowed my eyes at the girl. I had to admit, I wanted to kill her. I slowly found myself taking out a kunai. Edging it with my finger. Finally I lifted it up, driving it towards her. In a few seconds nothing happened. No blood. No cries of pain. I looked at the kunai; it hadn't even touched her yet. I couldn't move. Part of my body wanted to kill her but the other half didn't want to. It didn't want to see her suffer. What's wrong with me? When did I ever care about people suffering? Slowly the kunai slipped out of my grasp. Falling onto the cold hard floor. The noise echoed through the halls. I quickly found myself staring into the eyes of the girl. She was a light sleeper and reacted to the kunai. Her eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Itachi?" she questioned looking at me. Without thinking I grabbed her, throwing her against the wall and clutched her throat. But slowly my hands lessen the grasp and she slid down the side of the wall. I looked at my hands, horrified that I felt angry with myself for doing that to her. Before I knew it the door swung open. There stood my little brother…Sasuke.

**End of POV.**

Thi looked at where Itachi was just standing. He leaped out of the window when Sasuke had come in. Sasuke looked at Thi horrified, at the sight that she was leaning against the floor and breathing deeply.

"What happened?" He asked running by her side.

"Itachi…" Thi replied. Sasuke's eyes widen at the name.

"What!" He was shocked he stood up slowly. Slowly his shock face turned into an angry one.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone. It sounded more like a yelling demand for an answer.

"He just… I don't know, he threw me against the wall and held me by the throat. But surprisingly he let go. I think he tried to kill me. But he couldn't…" She replied, trying to remember. Sasuke immediately walked out of the room. Leaving Thi alone, just staring at nothing. After a few hours she got up, sat at on her bed trying to sleep. But found that she couldn't, so she remained there. Thinking…

Early in the morning Thi got up. She guessed that she fell asleep after some time thinking. She sat there, thinking about what to do. The large house sounded empty, no noise what so ever. The silence finally broke when she heard a loud tap at the door. She got up, after finding no one would answer it any time soon. Thi walked out of her room, still in her thin kimono. She placed one hand on the railing of the stairs and started to go down. Step by step she got closer to the door, what seemed forever she was finally standing at the large door. She gracefully opened it. Finding a large group of screaming fan girls.

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE!" Ino screamed.

"Uh… sorry to burst your bubble." Thi said calmly. She watched all the eager fan girls' faces drop. They all stared at her in surprise. But soon enough there face restored to their ugly jealous look.

"YOU BITCH WHY ARE YOU AT SASUKE'S HOUSE? ESPECIALLY WEARING SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SASUKE!" The girls yelled, ready to kill Thi.

"I'm guessing you don't know about my new arrangements."

"What the hell are you talking about?" They all seem to burst any minute. Till a familiar voice was heard behind Thi. Saving her from the killer fans.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Thi holding the handle of the door and the fan girls appearing in front of her.

"I think there's some girls her for you." Thi laughed.

"Tell them to go away." Sasuke said coldly, starting to walk away.

"Now, Now Sasuke…" Thi joked, making him stop dead in his tracks. Thi was the only person that could get through Sasuke.

"If you want them to leave you alone than you should tell them about the arrangements." She smiled. Sasuke took a few steps closer to the door. Till he was right beside Thi.

"Thi is living with me, as long as she is here. It's under the Hokage's orders." Sasuke said unfeelingly.

"THAT BITCH." One fan girl yelled.

"Uh excuse me. You shouldn't call me a bitch." Thi said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Another girl yelled.

"Your forgetting I'm in the house and your not."

"Yeah so?"

"Meaning I have the door."

"Wow the door. I'm so scared." Ino poked fun of. The other girls started to laugh as well. Thi joined in with them.

"Why are you laughing? Your just made a fool of yourself." Ino asked.

"Actually you're the one who is making a fool of yourself. If you we're smart than you would of known I could do this. Bye" Thi smirked as she closed the door on their faces. She gave a slight laugh till she saw Sasuke's serious face.

"What's wrong?" Thi questioned.

"Nothing." He said coldly, as he turned around to walk into the kitchen.

"That's a lie and you know it." Thi said as she grabbed onto one of his hands, pulling him back.

"You should get ready. I have things planned today for us." He said as he jerked his hand out of her grasp. Thi just stared at him leaving her. It was not like him to act so cold to her. She knew something was bugging him. The idea of someone turning their back on her pained her. So many people had turned their backs on her when she was little. But out of all people, Sasuke was the last person she thought would do this to her. She slowly went upstairs to her room. Inside her room she got ready just what Sasuke told her to do. She could feel her eyes swelling up, so much had happened in the past week and she could control none of it, the idea made her even more upset. She hated when she couldn't control something. In her life, she could control anything. When she couldn't then she would make sure she could, even if it killed her. She felt a tear start to go down the side of her face. She knew that she should never show her emotions. But she couldn't help it, more started to come till she saw her door burst open. Thi quickly wiped her eyes. Staring at another intruder.

"What's wrong Thi-Chan?" Naruto asked as he ran next to Thi.

"Nothing." She said kind of coldly.

"Has that Basturd done anything to you?" Naruto asked in an angry tone. He hated to see people cry, especially friends that he loved dearly.

"No." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Thi I wanted to -" Sasuke stopped his sentence before he could finish. He stood at the door. Looking at Thi's sulked expression and Naruto right beside her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, as he moved right in front of the blonde.

"I should be asking you this." Naruto yelled back. Both of their eyes narrowed.

"Get out!" Sasuke demanded. His eyes started to change into the Sharigan.

"No." Naruto refused. Anger was building in his voice as well.

"I'll kill you."

"Try me."

"Stop it!" Thi yelled. They both looked at Thi, they could see she was more upset then before. In mere seconds both of their angry expressions turned into regretful ones.

"I'm sorry Thi." Naruto said, trying to calm her down.

"Thi…" Sasuke said quietly as he helped her to her bed to sit down. He sat down on one side and Naruto on the other.

"Don't worry about me alright." Thi smiled, she finally flushed her feelings all away. Her face was back to normal, the calm, cool and collected Thi.

"Anyways, what brings you here Naruto?" Thi asked as she looked at him. She wanted to change the subject. They both looked at her, it looked like what just happened never happened at all. They both knew that she had to have very good control of her emotions when it comes to the Dragon blood.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. You seemed a little upset yesterday…actually to tell you the truth, you kind of act differently even since you heard the news about Fai." Naruto blurted out.

"… I'm okay. Don't worry. You just caught me at the wrong time, that's all." She grinned standing up. The both looked at her.

"So what do you two want to do today?" She smiled, as she leaned against the door.

"Ah… Thi…" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes Naruto?"

"There's a festival today. And I kind of wanted to take you."

"Oh."

"I was going to take her, dobe." Sasuke said.

"We'll all go!" Thi laughed.

"Ah Thi…" Naruto interrupted again.

"What now?"

"The festival is not till the afternoon."

"We'll let's go roam around the village." Thi laughed as she pulled both boys out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" A voice yelled behind them. They all turned to see Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked clueless as she stared at the awkwardness. Today Naruto never greeted her and Naruto and Sasuke didn't even start fighting.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well for one, Naruto never greeted me…and why aren't you two fighting?"

"Because Thi doesn't like to see us fight. And uh...Hi." Naruto said kind of clumsily when he greeted her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice yelled from behind. They all turned to look at a guy with bushy eyebrows and wearing a green jump suit. Thi gave a faint smile. Not minding the appearance…actually she didn't really care.

"Oh gees…Hi Rock-lee." Sakura said in a mean annoyed tone.

"What do you want bushy eyebrows?" Naruto joked.

"Would you go out with me?" Rock-lee asked Sakura.

"No." She said coldly. He quickly fell flat on his face.

"Gees...Are you alright?" Thi asked as she walked towards him, bending down.

"Who-…who are you?" He questioned.

"Oh me? I'm Shin Thi." She said as she gave one of her cheery smiles to make him feel better.

"You…you're the first girl that hasn't made fun of me…" His eyes started to be filled with tears.

"Oh I'm sorry… did I offend you or something?"

"No…these are tears of joy!" He stood up, making on of his cool guy poses. Everyone sweat drop except Thi who started to laugh.

"Such a beautiful laugh. You have to go out with me!" Rock-lee insisted. Sakura was pissed off, it's not like she liked Rock-lee but the fact that Thi's appeal just made him forget about her made her extremely mad.

"Uh…Rock-lee I kind of just met you."

"Oh yeah." His smile melted into a sad expression.

"But you can be my friend. So I can get to know you better. Come on, we can hang out and stuff alright?" Thi insisted with her smiled, cheering him up. His smile quickly regained.

"Alright!" He yelled, with another huge smile. As the day passed by they all just hanged out, bugging people and cracking their usual jokes. Soon enough they all decided to get ready and meet later at Sasuke's house.

* * *

Thi: Another boring one. Except the Itachi part. Wonder what Itachi wants?ehehe but for sure it's something good.Surely, I have something good for next chapter. 


	13. Festival Night and The Visit

**Chapter 13: Festival Night and Capturing.

* * *

**

The day was going by quickly. Everyone agreed to meet back at Sasuke house by 6am sharp. Surely Thi was already in her room getting ready before Sasuke nags her to hurry. Once the clock struck 5:50 there was a knock on Thi's bedroom door. She sighed, knowing whom it would be.

Thi's POV.

I walked beside the door, looking forward at the wall of my room instead of looking at the door. Almost position as a butler or servant opening a door for a superior. Standing straight up, looking ahead. Not flinching no movement what so ever. I grabbed the door and swung it open. Already knowing whom it would be. And indeed, my predictions we're right.

"Yes Sasuke?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You done yet?" He asked in an impatient voice.

"Yes I am. Happy?" He just nodded. But he stopped once he had seen what I was wearing. I was wearing a simple short black kimono with a red dragon in the back. With a simple red sash that brought out my eyes. I had my hair in a high ponytail with my red bangs hanging out.

"Uh, Sasuke. Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked breaking his glare on me. He ignored me and went down the hall.

"Boys." I said to no one in particular. Rolling my eyes again when I saw Sasuke's blush before he went out. Soon enough I walked after him.

Once I had walked downstairs reaching the main corridor, I spotted everyone already there, chatting away. They all turned around as they stopped their conversation, looking at me. But why? Why is everyone glaring at me? That was something I didn't understand, did I do something wrong? Did I offend anyone? I felt as though I was a goddess. Making my glamorous entrance down large royal stairs. Grabbing everyone's attention in the room.

"Wow, you look great Thi!" Naruto complimented, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me to the group. I looked at Naruto, looking at his long bright orange kimono with a symbol on the back of it.

"I like your kimono." Sakura said. For once trying to be nice to me.

"Like wise." I replied as I looked at hers. She wore a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on the sleeves with a plain white sash.

"Let's go!" Lee cheered. He was wearing a green kimono. A had to admit to myself, Lee sure does have a lot of spirit. That's something people have to admire. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Whoever taped me startled me because I was in deep thought. Hope they don't get the wrong idea because I was looking at Lee. Anyways, I turned around looking at my impatient friend.

"Yes Sasuke?" I questioned, scanning his kimono. He wore a black kimono. In the back was something so predictable, the Uchiha crest. But still, it did look quiet good on him.

"Shall we get going? Yes?" He asked. I nodded my head and linked my arm with his. I don't think he mind because he would have pushed me away, but he did flinch a bit when I did. Maybe he wasn't use to being touched or the feeling of someone being nice to him without wanting anything in return. I mean, losing so many people in his life. I should know, but for some reason it all changed once I made friends here. But the thought of it worried me. Would they still be friends with me if they knew why I was really here? Of course not, but what could I do about it. It's either finish the mission or refuse and have Orochimaru kill me. It's no win, win situation for me. I snapped out of my thoughts when the group had stopped on a large street.

I looked up and around, scanning everything that was going on. People were smiling, laughing. Coloured lanterns hung above on thin string that looked almost invisible. Music was light in the air and large game stands we're set up on ever couple meters on each side of the street. For some reason, the scene had brightened up my mood. My unemotional face lighted up into a huge grin. Sasuke must have caught my grin.

"Like it?" He asked, looking at me. I grinned at him, pulling him along towards the festival.

"Hey you two! Where you guys going?" Naruto yelled running after us. Lee joined us to. Sasuke sighed, probably pissed off about following us.

"Hey I'll see you guys later!" Sakura yelled going towards the large group of fan girls.

"Looks like she's still siding with the fan girls." Naruto said. Everyone nodded and went towards the first stand. The stand consists of buckets that stood on a little slant but in different angles and places. The point of the game was to through the three balls into each bucket.

"I'll win this!" Naruto declared, in great determination, grabbing three balls from the owner of the stand. Next to no time Naruto head was hung low with a huge frown to top it off. Naruto had missed every shot attempted at the buckets.

Sasuke smirked at the results and stepped up, he grabbed the three balls and started throwing them carelessly. Each ball successfully landed in each bucket. The owner gave Sasuke a little white stuff bear.

"Show off." Naruto muttered. Clearly pissed off that Sasuke won and he didn't, especially he did it with no effort.

"Here." Sasuke said to me, who was paying attention to the frowning Naruto. Trying to cheer him up and patting him in the back telling him 'you'll win at the next one. It just wasn't your game. Yes?'. I turned around feeling something soft and plush. A furry stuff bear was placed in my hands.

"Thank you Sasuke!" I squealed giving him a huge hug. When I realized what I done let go, immediately hiding my face. I could feel eyes gazing on me. It felt as though the whole festival had stopped and had their eyes locked on me. I mean it's nice to have attention as much as a Goddess but this was way too much.

**End of Pov.**

The fan girls were now burning with a ferocious anger. They all wanted to kill Thi for hugging Sasuke. No doubt about it they all wished they could Thi's place.

"Why that little-" One girl yelled as she balled her fist.

"I wish I was her." Another girl sighed with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah…" They all sighed in agreement, going into their little fantasized world of Sasuke asking them to marry him.

Thi had enough of it. She looked up, giving a deadly glare to anyone who dared to stare at her at this point. Everyone turned their gaze to where they once were. Engaged in their conversations again. It looked as if it had never happened.

"Gees." Thi sighed staring back at the group of friends. Sasuke was standing in place, still as a statue. Lee had an un-removable (to most people who attempted) frown and Naruto's jaw had dropped to the ground, still shock.

"Erm… Oi, don't give up Naruto. If you win I'll force Sasuke to buy you a bowl of ramen. Yes?" Thi bribed, trying to think of a way to being them back to normal and also forcing Naruto to close his mouth. Naruto grinned evilly at the deal.

"And uh, don't you think you should be trying to win a game against Sasuke. Come one where's your spirit! Gai won't be too happy when I tell him about this." She said, wondering if this would work. Snapping Lee's reaction he gave a cool guy pose.

"You and me! One on one at the next stand. I'll be waiting!" Lee challenged as his eyes flickered with a burst of fire. Thi laughed at her bribery, it was truly amazing how easily the guys had gotten worked up.

She now sighed, remembering one person was left. And this was really going to be a toughie. She turned to the still Sasuke.

"Umm… Sasuke, you do know if you keep on staying like that, a fan girl could easily do anything she wishes." Thi tried, but still no reaction in the Uchiha's face.

"By the way, did I tell you I was thinking of being a fan girl? Since you do always treat me as one. Right?" She tried again, but still nothing. She was sure this would work. She tried a series of more bribery but nothing worked.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Thi pouted, beginning to stomp away. She was pulled back by the wrist. She looked at the young Uchiha holding onto her. His expression was dull but what she didn't think of had worked.

"It's not safe." He said keeping his cool.

"It's about time Uchiha Sasuke had came back to Konoha." Thi joked.

"We're you really going to become a fan girl. Because if you were, I don't think you should live in my house any longer." Sasuke replied back. She laughed and gave one of her cute smiles as they both walked towards Lee and Naruto.

The night had passed wonderfully and quiet quickly. It turns out that Lee lost against Sasuke at a dart-throwing stand, but when Thi stepped in everyone had started to lose to her. Naruto did manage to win a few games and soon enough he had totally forgot about the first stand incident. He walked away from a few stands, holding onto stuff animals. And might I add all three boys had given at least one stuffed animal to Thi. But of course the biggest one came from the stubborn but none other the less skilled Sasuke. Which in matter of fact was a giant stuffed black cat, Sasuke knowing this was Thi's favourite animal. After all they we're bestfriends and currently lived in the same house. Thi had given Naruto and Lee a friendly hug and waved goodnight as she turned around to walk home with Sasuke.

The night was quiet, most people had gone home earlier but all three boys knew Thi had never been to a festival and decided that if they stayed a little longer maybe Thi would be a little happier. She was always the one that brighten up their day. She was truly like no other girl in the village. She could be cold and serious but at the same time open and nice. You just had to understand the position at time to know why she acts that way. Anyways, Sasuke and Thi had walked home quietly. The moon was out and they knew it was a little pass midnight. The sky was clear and little tiny stars poked out and shined its brightest. Sasuke walked ahead by a few steps, as Thi walked behind, not even noticing or even caring. Sasuke stopped when they we're nearly 10meters from the home. He didn't even turn around. Thi picked up her pace, stopping beside him.

"Is there a reason your stopping Sasuke?" Thi asked. She found no reply in return.

"Fine, be that way." She said coldly hoping he would follow. Hey it worked before maybe it would work again. But she stopped when she was a meter in front of him, finding he still didn't make any movement. She didn't turn around to look at his face, just stood there. To a traveller or basically anyone who passed by this would be an odd site to see a young boy standing a meter behind a girl both looking forward and still as a rock had statue. But since everyone did already go home and they were nowhere near the festival, no one was around. Thi stood there for 10minutes, hoping that Sasuke would do anything while she stood there. But finding disappointment when nothing happened. She sighed, admitting defeat. Before she was planning to turn around to admit the fact, she heard a little struggling sound. She whiped around finding Sasuke was nowhere in site.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" Thi said looking around. Scanning the area. She was about to activate her Sharingan but stopped when she heard a familiar evil laugh. A laugh that she had once shared with on common subjects, but soon after, treating it as though it had came from the fiery depths of hell.

Thi quickly turned to the source of the evil laugh. Staring stright in the face was the one that made her regret so much. Made her suffer so much and soon even more.

"Fai..."

* * *

Thi: Ehehe, Next chapter is good. I've already wrote it. But seeing as I already posted 13chapters in 2days I'll give myself a a few days break.**Okay Please Review**, I seriously need to know if you like it or not. Because I swear I don't know where to go with the story, even though I got it planned out. Anyways, any spelling mistakes, tell me too. Thanks and Enjoy. 

**BY THE WAY!**I promise Itachi will come in the next few chapters. Trust me, it will get intresting indeed.nods. So anyways you have my word. Promise!


	14. Capturing

**Chapter 14. Capturing. **

* * *

_"Sasuke? Where are you?" Thi said looking around. Scanning the area. She was about to activate her Sharingan but stopped when she heard a familiar evil laugh. A laugh that she had once shared with on common subjects, but soon after treating it as though it had came from the fiery depths of hell. _

_"Fai." Thi said, almost in a voice like she was going to puke put at the same time an angry voice._

"You're probably wondering where Sasuke is. Correct?" He said looking at the girl wince and wait for her to digest all that was happening. He didn't wait for her answer and continued.

"Why do you waste your time with such a being? He is nowhere near the power both you and me have. And yet you care for him more than you do for someone who gave you that power. Pitiful." He insulted.

"Where did you put him?" Thi demanded to know.

"I'm not finish Thi. When will you learn to respect me? I was the one who put the demon on you. Yes? So maybe you should start to respect me now."

"That's where you're wrong. The demon picked me. It's obvious that it didn't want to spend its time with a cold-hearted basturd like you. Besides who would."

"Now where did you put Sasuke?" Thi asked, growing impatient. Each millisecond that passed a killing instinct flowed greater in her veins.

"Right here." He said, pointing at the side of him, which was covered in darkness. A blue serpent slithered its way out of the darkness, holding its victim near the end of its tail.

"Sasuke…" Thi muttered in a worried voice. She stared at the unconscious Uchiha boy being wrapped around the scaly skin of the serpent. His head hung low, and his bangs hid his eyes.

"Don't bother trying to get him. You know I will get what I want." Fai said, standing there giving another evil laugh. Thi couldn't help it. She had snapped. Her eyes turn into the intense blazing red. The Sharingan was activated.

She began running towards Fai, not even planning what to do. But Fai, stood there. As if nothing was coming towards him. Taking a kunai and covering it with fire, with her bloodline in use. She lunged it towards Fai, only having the results of it cutting the side of his arm. It was a cut, but it was still just a little one compared to the past battles she had. _Think Thi think. _

Her face light up a bit, but quickly changed back so Fai would never notice. She began to chant a few words, and making proper seals. In less then a few seconds a large fireball started rolling towards Fai. But of course Fai kept his cool. He used a counter Jutsu that forced water to make a shield around the front of Fai.

"Is that all you got?" He chuckled; it was like one of those rich fat men chuckles, the ones that are usually covered by beautiful exotic women. But of course most of them poison by the ladies themselves in the end for the money.

Fai quickly started to draw the water upwards, he was controlling it all with his hands. He moved his hands far apart, causing the water to move into different sections.It looked like time was paused, the once large amount of water we're reduced into little blob groups of water. He chanted a few words and clasped his hand together. A slight smirked formed on his face, seeing that he was happy with the results. But as for Thi, she was not. The water had turned into little ice shards when he clasped. They floated in the air till finally Fai looked up at Thi. The shards quickly hurled towards Thi in a blink of an eye. But it puzzled Fai on why Thi remained standing there. This jutsu was trulya powerful one, that wastes alot of chakra. But the results was worth all of it, it could kill anyone in the end.He watched her still not move. But then a smirk started to form on her face this time.

"Behind you!" Another Thi yelled from behind, stabbing two kunais that we're covered in fire into Fai's back. Once they hit his flesh she pulled it downwards to force the cut large and deeper. She could hear a little cry for pain as she jumped backwards, away from Fai. Who was bent over a little, and took out the kuanis slowly in his back. With every moment it had inched outwards, a little whine came from his mouth. It was Thi this time who gave a little evil laugh. Fai then lunged upwards, throwinga single kunai at Thi. She was off gaurd a little and in the end the kunai had striked her shoulder. She placed her hand on it, wiping off the blood because she didn't want it to go anywhere. But Fai stared at her actions, why waste a few seconds wiping the blood when you could start to formulate a plan?

Thi then took out a small wooden fan. She did a series of seals and then swooshed the little fan upwards. The sky started to turn grey, and then it was spotted. Little lights started to hurl downwards, when itcame closer, Fai found out what it really was. Fiery shards started to come down on Fai, he started to do some hand seals as well. But Thi saw nothing in the result of his jutsu. The fiery shards poured over Fai, cutting different of him, every inch of his body covered in cuts. _Why didn't he use a jutsu to stop it? What was he doing then? _Thi woundered.

Finally it hit her. She know remembered the seals and recognized what he was doing. She finally understood. All a diversion to catch her off guard, and the hard part to believe was she fell for it. She looked down seeing water underneath her sandals. '_Shit, Shit! What do I do? Water is his advantage.How could I've been so stupid and careless? This was Fai and yet I knew better to always stay on guard.'_

"You've finally caught on." Fai laughed even more. She was frightened, for once her life actually worried about the final results. The consequences. She couldn't move. Almost paralysed. To many things we're happening. She wanted to kill herself to get away from this mere torturing, playing in her mind and around her. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Before she knew it, she felt a grasp slither around her. Tightening its grip around her, almost tight enough that she would lose her breath. She felt a sudden pain in her arm, like the bone had snapped whenthe pressure was put on it.The pain caused her to snap out of her trance and looked at another blue serpent curl itself around her. That was what it was that held her in place, tightening if she moved. Her eyes we're wide, still horrified. She started to hear another shrilling evil laugh but slowly it faded away, turning everything to black.

* * *

Thi: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Enjoy. 


	15. Pain and a new mission

Chapter 15: Pain and a new mission.

* * *

**Thi's POV.**

I felt a coldness freeze the side of my face. I slowly wiped my eyes with the side of my hand. My head throbbed over and over again, continuously. I began to lift up my face off the hard surface. Looking around and finally realizing that I didn't know where I was. I rubbed the side of my body I was laying on, looking at the solid rock floor. Damn I actually slept on that? 'Fai' I said as I tighten my fist into a ball.

"Your finally awake." A familiar voice said in the shadows. Walking out towards me.

"Sasuke…" I muttered. I found myself jumping up and hugging him tightly. Even though getting up, I felt so much pain building up on my body.

"Your arm, it's broken isn't it?" Sasuke asked. Looking at me wince in pain every time something pressed against my arm. I just nodded, knowing that he would become ferrous.

"Let me heal it for you." He said, I could tell he was a little shocked and nervous saying that. It wasn't everyday that Uchiha Sasuke, top rookie in the village but still a cold stubborn person offer you help. His hands started to shake as they collided on top of mine. The looks of it was kind of funny, you would always think by the way Sasuke is to everyone else that he would always do everything so confident. But here he was, shaking in nervousness trying to push the feeling away.

"All done." He said dully. I noticed that he didn't heal in completely because he needed the chakra just in case. But none other the less I thanked him. We just sat there in silence. I finally got a look at the room we were in. It was a room made out of concrete, as well as the floors. The doors looked like it was made out of some hard metal and there was only a single window in the room. The window was quiet small only big enough to fit your head it, and it also had bars to cover it. The bars we're wrapped around in chakra. It was like we were in a dungeon placed for higher ranked criminals.

"Do you think anyone found us yet?" I asked. Wondering if we will ever get out. He didn't answer probably thinking about the same thing. You should never keep your hopes to high. But then again you should never think negative. But right now…I'm not sure what to think…

* * *

In what seemed like a lifetime, the door swung open. Three men appeared, they seemed like the we're full of weapons and scrolls. They all wore black pants and black shirts. They also had a mask hiding their faces except one, who seemed like he was stronger then all of them. Even though he was the shortest and not as buff as the other two.

"Oh you must be the two Fai just captured." The biggest looking guy said. The shortest one-stepped in.

"I'm Kitsune. The idiot that just talked is Lee and the other one is Hikaru." He said. Lee shot a dirty look at Kitsune.

"So what does Fai want with a pretty girl like yourself?" Lee asked me trying to make the most handsome pose he could make. But instead of making me overwhelm in love I was overwhelmed in sickness.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied for me, stepping up front. He was now between me and the three large men.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Well it's not like she would like you anyway."

"Who are you to her, to say such a judgement?" Lee said holding Sasuke up by his collar. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger, his eyes flickered to the Sharingan.

"Stop, please?" I said placing my hand on top of Lee's and guide his hand downwards. Letting go of Sasuke.

"Here." Kitsune said giving two bottles of water to me. Both Sasuke and I eyed it suspiciously, as if they might of poisoned it.

"We didn't poison it, if that's the reason your staring at it like that. I would never want to poison such a beautiful girl like you Thi. But…" Lee paused, shifting his gaze to Sasuke and making another dirty look.

"I wouldn't mind poisoning that Uchiha." Lee said in a meaner tone then when he said mine.

"Let's go. There's work to be done." Hikaru said making his way out the door, as well as Lee and Kitsune.

"Bye Cutie." Lee said waving goodbye. I stared at he metal door swung shut, the noise echoed in the rooms several times.

I turned around, looking at Sasuke. He was already sitting on the ground, but his face was cold again. Why does he keep on getting mood swings? Gees, it always confuses me. I went to go sit beside him, knowing that I shouldn't say anything to him. The last couple of days of course had been different, I mean Fai and Lee and Itachi? Everyone wants to capture me for some reason now. It's because I have the demon and Sharingan isn't it. Also I have the Shin clan bloodline. Everyone needs me for power…is that all I am to everyone?

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked. I flinched a bit because of surprise, I never expected him to say anything so soon.

"What did I-"

"Cut the crap Thi. You know what I'm talking about." It was true; I did know what he meant. I had got in between him and Lee. He was trying to protect me but I didn't let him. I just had to…interfere.

"I'm so-"

"Stop that too! Why do you keep saying sorry. Stop creating a burden on yourself." Sasuke told me, practically screaming almost. He finally stopped after noticing the sadness and anger in my face.

"I never knew you felt that way." I said walking over to the other half of the room. Staring blankly at the walls as I stood there thinking. What has happened to me the last couple of days? Why does Sasuke even care? I never knew a mission could change so much… I stopped thinking as soon as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, right where the cut Fai made the day before. The wound was still fresh, slowly the blood went onto Sasuke's hands. In a matter of seconds I remembered about my blood, once I heard a little cry of pain.

I quickly turned around, looking at Sasuke's face expression. It was hurt; pain was built into his face. It was nothing I ever seen in his face, usually he could take the pain or at least hide it. But this time was different. I slowly dropped my gaze down to his hand. His hands started to go paler then usual, you could start to see his blue veins. He held onto his right hand with the left, wincing. I slowly took his hand, examining it.

"Sasuke, don't move alright. It will get worst." I said going behind him and lifting up his shirt. His back was becoming pale like him. Soon enough his body will become lifeless. So I began to hurry. I took a kunai out of my pouch. Near the top on his back on the right side I began to cut his flesh with the kunai. Slowly engraving in his skin my initials. Finally I took the kunai out, it was covered in his blood. I slit my index finger, beginning to trace the engraving with my blood. In a matter of seconds the blood traced the markings and started to glow.

"Here write your initials in my back, then trace it with your blood. Hurry Sasuke." I said bending over and lifting my shirt up. I could feel his face was a little flushed. He started to engrave US in my back. Slowly as he finished, the markings on my back started to glow. In five seconds flat, Sasuke's face began his normal colour. Leaving me to collapse down on the floor. I felt so tired, almost as if doing that seal had taken my energy away. I found Sasuke step in front of me, bending down.

"What happened?" He asked kind of shock still. I gave him no answer. I could tell his patience was running thin. That was typical Sasuke, if he didn't understand he would have to get an answer. He hated to be confused. I felt myself being shaken violently, back and forth till finally I looked up at Sasuke face.

"Sasuke, remember Dragons Blood?" I asked him, pausing before I continued. He just nodded in response.

"Well I didn't tell you everything. You see, my blood can burn things. Well actually, it's like toxic. And when it comes in contact with grass, it kills them for example. As for humans and animals, once the blood seeps into the body, it starts to poison your blood and basically kills you. Do you understand Sasuke?" I started at his face, it was covered in disbelief.

"And what was with the seal?" He asked.

"Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you. And Dragons Blood is not completely under my control. That's the only way I can keep you safe." I replied not looking at his face expression.

"You're not telling me all of it. Are you?" He said placing his hand on my cheek and guiding to look at his face. His face expression was different, I never seen the gentle side of him. The caring and understanding side. I shook my head in response.

"I can only do it to one person. And that person was you Sasuke." I said pushing away, but finding his arms being wrapped around me into a tight hug. It felt like he never wanted to let go, as if the world would end moments later. I didn't want this feeling of safeness to go away, but I had to. Getting to attach to someone was not good, especially in my position. I gently pushed him away, but only finding warmth lock onto my lips. He was kissing me. Who would ever thought that Sasuke's could be so gentle. He put one hand on my back and forced me closer, there was no turning back. Half of me wanted to stay but the other half couldn't. He made the kiss deeper and slowly I gave in, responding. In a few more minutes, he let go. Letting me breath. But of course, he took my breath away.

I was speechless. We both sat down, me sitting in his lap. As he held on tighter, he rested his head on top of mine. Closing his eyes, I knew he never felt so relaxed in his life. His life was always about loneliness, about gaining power. And here I am, the person to make those feelings fade away. I wish this could last…

* * *

Back in Konoha.

Early in the morning, Kakashi scheduled a meeting for the team. But as always he would be late. While Naruto and Sakura waited on the bridge. It was almost noon when they realized something was wrong.

"That's funny, Sasuke should be here by now. His usually so persistent." Sakura said, noticing that her team-mate was missing.

"Yeah! And Thi isn't even here yet too!" Naruto said scanning the area beyond the horizon, but finding no one in site.

"Maybe we should go look for them."

"Sasuke can take care of himself. It's Thi I'm worrying about. What if Sasuke hurt her! What if he tortured her and held her hostage!" Naruto yelled, freaking out. It was clearly obvious that he was the type that jumped to conclusions.

Out of the blue, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. Right in behind the freaking out Naruto. He started to tap the shoulder of the panicking boy. Naruto quickly swung himself around, hoping it was Thi or at least Sasuke so he could strangle him for hurting her. His hopes held to high we're quickly dropped when he was face to face with the masked sensei. Naruto stared at him for a couple of seconds then giving a shrilling scream in horror.

"YOU'RE NOT THI-CHAN, YOU BASTURD!" Naruto yelled, pointing his index figure at Kakashi.

"When did you realize that?" Kakashi replied, giving a little chuckle to himself.

"We have a terrible problem!" Naruto said holding Kakashi by the collar, but dangling off in the air.

"…"

"SASUKE-KUN IS MISSING!" Sakura yelled, finally freaking out.

"Wait calm down, have you checked their house yet?" Kakashi asked.

"…No." Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

* * *

They both grabbed Kakashi and hurried to the home. In a few minutes they arrived at the street where Sasuke and Thi lives. They all looked ahead, only seeing one large house on the street. Naruto was in the front, followed by Kakashi (reading his naughty book) and then Sakura. But once the reached about 10meters from the home Naruto stopped. Causing Sakura to bump into him while Kakashi already knew what was going to happen.

"Why did you stop you idiot!" Sakura yelled preparing to punch Naruto because he burst her daydreaming of Sasuke. Naruto didn't answer, and Sakura could tell there was something defiantly wrong with that. She saw him bend down and pick something up.

"What's that?" Sakura asked. Naruto quickly spun around, holding a little white stuff bear in his hands. It was not white anymore of course, it was covered in blood.

"Sasuke, gave Thi a bear like this at the festival…" Naruto said quietly. Kakashi took it from his hands examining it. Finally looking up and spotting another stuff animal. It was the cat that Sasuke also gave her last night.

"Sasuke gave her that too!" Sakura said remembering the rather large cat that Thi was carrying around while walking with he beloved-Sasuke. They also found two more stuff animals, the ones Lee and Naruto gave Thi. All of the toys we're drenched in blood or water.

"Let's go." Kakashi commanded, finally getting serious.

"Where are we going?" Naruto questioned. But still both students followed, clearly knowing that the blood belonged to wither Thi or Sasuke. But as for the water, that was mysterious.

"The Hokage." Kakashi said hurrying. In 20minutes, they arrived at the large looking door. Kakashi told both students to stay inside as he told the Hokage about the mysterious disappearance.

"Do you think their okay?" Sakura asked, in a worried voice. Naruto shook his head, knowing he shouldn't lie and tell her it's all right. They both knew there was a lot of blood. The door quickly opened. They all rushed inside wanting to hear what the Hokage had to say. She stared at the faces of the young adults. Knowing that she shouldn't keep anything from them.

"Kakashi and I came to a conclusion." She paused to see if Naruto and Sakura we're paying attention.

"We believe that this is the works of Fai. As you know, he wants Thi for power. And also for revenge. The water clue points to him, because if you have realized there is no body of water in site near their residence. And only someone like Fai, who possesses the ability to make large bodies of water appear for a few minutes. But of course, there is a lot of chakra used in such a jutsu." She explained.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get them back?" Sakura asked.

"You now have a new mission. Your team along with Gai's team should go and retrieve them back. This is an extremely dangerous mission. Knowing that the war is on its way and Fai is leading it. If you don't come back in 5days, I will send ANBU squad after you. You leave tonight." She said sitting down. As she watched them all nod their heads and leave out the door. She gave a long sigh.

"Be careful." The Hokage said to no one in particular and returning back to her paperwork.

* * *

Thi: Next chapter will be intresting. From here, alot of people are going to show up. Including Itachi in the next few chapters. Hehee. Enjoy and Review!


	16. Help from an S ranked Criminal!

Chapter16: Help from an S ranked Criminal!

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi and Gai's team were all packed and ready to leave. Even Kakashi decided to arrive early, thanks to the help of Sakura. They stared at the large gate that divided Konoha from the rest of the land. 

"Let's go we have no time to waste!" Kakashi said, as he led the group on its way.

"Wow, my rival is so hip." Gai said striking a cool guy pose and following right after. Everyone else started to engage in their own little conversations. Knowing that this was the only was to get the fear feeling surrounding them.

"Sakura, maybe you should give Thi a break." TenTen suggested. TenTen noticed Sakura changed her gaze from her to the floor now. She was probably thinking the same thing. In a few minutes, Sakura returned her gaze back at TenTen.

"Yeah. I guess I'll try." Sakura said giving an unsure smile. While TenTen and Sakura we're in there own little conversations, so were Rock-Lee, Naruto and Neji.

"Who is this Thi girl anyways?" Neji asked.

"She's a member of the shin clan. Also the head family member now." Naruto explained.

"Sasuke really cares for her." Lee added. Neji nodded understanding but he still didn't understand why Sasuke would go so far for a girl. Whoever she was she must be important and pretty strong, if everyone wanted her.

On their way to Hidden Village of water, they fought a few battles. Most were pretty easy because they all knew not to play around and get straight to business. It was nightfall when they finally decided to set up camp. It would be another day when they arrive at the village. Each of them knew this wouldn't be an easy task.

* * *

Back at the Village. 

Thi and Sasuke waited for the whole day. Doing nothing, just hoping for someone to save them. They we're both in a mess from what happened earlier.

_"Sasuke, do you think we will get out?" Thi asked, leaning against the wall beside Sasuke. He looked at her, reaching to grab onto her hand._

_"What's wrong. You don't enjoy spending all this time with me?" He replied. Thi knew he was trying to make light of the situation._

_"You know I like spending time with you. But not like this."_

_"...I'll make it alittle more enjoyable for you." Sasuke said, leaning forward to kiss Thi. But was soon cut off when the door swung open. Both of them turned their heads looking at the visitor. The person quickly moved right up close to Thi, grabbing onto her neck. Her eyes widen at the figure._

_"Tsk, Tsk Thi. You know better then kissing other people when you belong to me." Fai said smirking._

_"I'm not your property." Thi yelled, breathing slowly due to Fai's grip._

_"I'll kill you." Sasuke yelled. He grabbed a kunai andstroke Fai in the back. His blood slowly dripped onto the floor. Fai let go of Thi, turning his body to face Sasuke. He gave a light chuckle and started to make seals. Out ofnowhere, a light blue aura started to form around his hands. Hesmirked andslowly moulded it into a large Ice shard and throughitat Sasuke. The shard hurled towards Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't react fast enough. He stood there, as the ice shard was a few inches away from him. Out of the blue Thi appeared grabbing onto the shard with her fire-covered hands. Soon enough the shard disappeared, but what was left was Thi. She was bent down, blood covered her hands. She quickly did a few seals, closing the wound. Dragon blood appeared again down the sleeve of her shirt. But this time the size of the demon was much smaller, as small as a pet lizard. The demon hovered over the blood and went up her sleeve again, disappearing, but also making the blood disappear._

_"Pitiful." Fai laughed, closing the door of the room._

It was almost midnight when the door creaked open. Sasuke was sound asleep resting his head against the wall, while Thi laid wide-awake. Resting against Sasuke's body, while she sat on his lap.

"Shin Thi." The figure said, walking closer. She stared at the person, moving back slowly.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" She said, terrified. Getting ready to set her Sharingan on. The figure walked closer, in a few steps the person bent down in front of her.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Thi whispered. She clutched her hand into a tight fist, throwing it towards Itachi when he caught it.

"Why is my foolish brother sleeping still?" asked said looking at Sasuke.

"Let me go!" Thi yelled, but finding Itachi covering her mouth with one hand and holding onto her wrist with the other. Sasuke then woke up, his eyes widen as he stared at his brother holding onto Thi. Both Uchiha's stared at each other. Sasuke's face filled with an angry emotion while Itachi just simply smirked.

"Let her go." Sasuke demanded. Itachi just throw Thi towards Sasuke, making him catch her before she landed onto the hard ground.

"You have a weakness I see." Itachi smirked. Walking towards the door. Before he was completely out he stopped, noticing a grasp on his hands.

"You're here for me aren't you?" Thi questioned, lowering her gaze so she would be looking at the ground.

"Yes." Itachi said beginning to walk again. But stopping when he noticed that she wasn't going. Why did he care anyways? He could just leave her and let her suffer. But then again this wasn't a mission from the Akatsuki. But he knew later it would be, but why bother now. On his spare time when instead he could be training and gaining more power.

"Would you rather live or let Fai kill both of you?" Itachi questioned and continued to walk.

"Let's go." Thi said pulling Sasuke along. But stopping when Sasuke wouldn't move.

"Sasuke, let's go. We have to go now. It's too good of a opportunity." Thi continued, but finding Sasuke still didn't move,

"Sasuke, I know you want to get revenge. But can it at least wait. Let's at least get rid of Fai first. Please?" She asked again. Sasuke nodded and they both began to run as well. They noticed that the guard was dead, and soon if they didn't leave now, Fai would be after them. All three of them ran as fast as they could. As if their lives depended on it, with the war going on security was tight. But with three strong ninja's no one could surpass them.

* * *

Once they reached outside, they we're surrounded. It was nine against three. Each of them decided to take three each. In 5minutes, Itachi easily took care of his batch. Sasuke was finishing off the last one, as well for Thi. 

"It's ashame that you sided with that brat." Lee said to Thi when they were face to face. She gave a simple laugh, as she increased the dark enengy around her hand.

"His better then you."Thi smirked as she broke Lee's neck. Killing him.

"Are you done yet?"Itachi asked rolling his eyes.

"Can't a girl have her fun?" Thi smiled.

"Right now is not the time to play." Itachi said, beginning to formulate a plan. But was quickly cut off when a kunai darted his way. He quickly caught it when it was one inch from his face. The figure appeared to the three. A large wave of water whirled around him. His brown hair blew through the wind.

"Your so predictable Thi." Fai laughed.

"But, I have to admit. I never expected Uchiha Itachi to be here to help you. Seems like you have a couple of people wanting your heart." Fai continued.

"You got the wrong idea. Itachi is only here because Akatsuki needs me." Thi explained, as she activated her Sharingan. She did the dragon hand seal and out of nowhere a large gust of wind blew across the four ninjas. Grey clouds started to roll in, lightening flash. Threatening to rain. Sasuke and Fai started to prepare to stand there ground, before the wind blew them away. As for Itachi, he stood there as if nothing was happening.

"Don't do anything, this is my battle." Thi said to Sasuke and Itachi. Both Uchihas nodded in understanding. As for Sasuke he was thinking that if things got bad he would jump in even though Thi said not to. But he hoped she would be all right. The wind started to increase, Thi slowly closed her eyes. Concentrating. She put her hands out when a large long shadow appeared. It came right out from her and started to surround her. Its long scaly black skin started to shine against the lightening. Large amount of black aura surrounded her.

"You want to play?" Thi asked, slowly lifting her head so you could see her face.She flicking her eyes open. Her eyes twisted to the Sharingan. Dragon Blood was circled around her like a shield.

"Let's play." She said, giving a evil laugh.

* * *

Thi: Oh more of her power appears . Anyways, Itachi shows up and saves them. Hehehe, yay it's battle time. Hehe thanks for the reviews and by the way sorry I got carried away with powers lol. Well anyways enjoy! 


	17. Your finally dead

Chapter17: Your finally dead.

Sorry it took long. Currently busy working on my costume for CNanime(Canada's largest anime convention this year). I'm going as Temari. Well anyways I'll update soon again.

* * *

Thi quickly jumped up towards Fai. She took a kunai and surrounded it with fire, charging towards him. He easily moved on the side, causing her to miss. She stops in her tracks, sliding against the gravel due to stopping too quickly. Fai starts to throw kunais to her but she easily dodges it. 

"You're holding back Thi." Fai called out. It was true, she was holding back. But why? She had to go all out if she wanted to kill him. Without hesitation, she snapped out of her thoughts when a sharp sound of something moving in the air. She turned around to see more kunais being whipped at her. She caught them all, three in each hand. She smirked looking at her hands. This time Fai started to charge, he through water shards this time, but in a flash before he was in front of her he disappeared. To replace the disappearance she felt a large pain in her back. She slouched over, slowly pulling the sword that Fai just drove into her flesh. She heard his shrilling laugh again.

"Dragon Blood." Thi screamed, making the over sized black demon appear. It roared in power, shaking the ground beneath them. The demon started to whirl around Fai and Thi, making black aura surround them. It was like a cage, holding both of them in. Dragon's Blood came back once again, shielding Thi.

"You do remember my friend don't you?" Fai asked, making the large blue serpent appear behind him. It's fangs stuck out of its jaw, it's eyes were a deep grey. Large claws where hung over the end of its hands. The blue slick tail whipped around, forcing trees to be knocked down and the ground shook furiously. Fai jumped on top of the serpent, as Thi went onto Dragon's Blood.

Both demons charged at each other. Striking viciously with their enormous tails and claws. Dragon's Blood roared in pain as Fai's blue serpent bit into its flesh. Black blood sprayed out of the wound, covering the ground. In a few minutes the wound patched up and the bleeding stopped. Fai laughed in amusement.

"You're such a fool to believe that I don't know my own creations weakness." Fai said. Thi balled her fist in anger, no has ever dared to hurt her demon. She charged at Fai with the sword he attacked her with earlier. Fai caught it between his hands. One hand on both sides of the sword. She put more force into the sword, pushing it harder into Fai, but Fai still held the blade between his hands. He quickly kicked her in the stomach, forcing her backwards. Landing onto the blood covered gravel. She slowly got up, wincing in pain as she strained her hands to support herself. But finding it hopeless when she felt another blow, this time on the back of her head. She flew forward, face first into the ground. She could hear Sasuke yell her name, but was soon cut off when she felt a foot connect with her back. Pushing her more into the ground.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Even though Thi told him not to interfere he couldn't take another person he cared about to suffer. He charged towards Fai, kicking him into the back forcing him to collided into his serpent. Sasuke carefully lifted Thi up from the ground, watching her half conscious body struggle to stay alive. He laid her back beside Dragon Blood. Eyes turning into his famed Sharingan. By this time Fai already got up, getting ready to kill Sasuke. Fai made some hand seals, creating a large body of water appear. The water divided into three parts, hurling towards Sasuke. The tip of the water whirls turned into sharp blades. Sasuke quickly made hand seals.

"_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu"_ Sasuke yelled out, while he placed his hands near his mouth. Blowing till a giant burst of flame came out. The water whirls and the fire battled each other. Back and forth, each over powering each other every few seconds. Soon both withdrew their jutsus. Breathing heavily.

"You know, you're stronger than I thought." Fai smirked. Sasuke didn't respond, he quickly inhaled another large gulp of air and charged towards Fai. He knew Fai was exhausted, but he had to admit, using that jutsu for so long took a lot out of him as well. Sasuke took out a kunai throwing it towards Fai, in a flash Sasuke appeared right behind him, kicking him.

Sasuke's idea soon backfired when Fai turned around, holding onto Sasuke's foot. Sasuke stood their stun. He was faster then the first time he had met him. Fai chuckled evilly.

"I still don't get why Thi would want you. When she has me." Fai said, twisting Sasuke's foot so fast that Sasuke flipped and fell into the ground. Fai then stepped onto Sasuke's back with his foot, pushing him down like he did to Thi earlier.

"Foolish." Fai said, bending down and grabbing onto Sasuke's hair pulling him upwards. Sasuke winced in pain, he never expected someone to do that. Fai then stood up, looking at the pitiful Uchiha boy. He watched the boy try to grab onto a kunai in his pouch. His hands shook constantly, figures twitching. Fai laughed again, stepping onto the raven-haired boy's arm. Crushing it till he heard a slit crack, indicating that the bone has been snapped.

While Fai was busy torturing Sasuke, he had forgotten about his attention on Thi. She opened her eyes, looking around. She was cradled around Dragon Blood. She looked up at the demon, then looking around till she finally spotted a pair of people. Behind them in a tree Itachi stood there, sitting unemotionally. 'Gees Itachi is unemotional too.' But her mind quickly changed its attention. Her eyes widen at Fai hurting Sasuke. She felt a feeling in her gut, a feeling that hurt so much. A tear let lose on the side of her face, escaping her angry red eyes. Her fist formed, she was losing control. Control of her emotions. Dark aura started to surround her; it grew larger and larger every minute. Dragon Blood roared, feeling the emotion. It seemed like its power came from her emotion.

Thi felt hatred; a voice kept on telling her to kill. She couldn't take anymore she felt like she was going insane. She let a large yell as she dashed towards Fai, fist charging. When finally Fai heard the yelling, he turned his gaze at the girl. But it was quickly wiped off when her fist connected with his mouth. Fai flew onto the ground, blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

"Die you basturd!" Thi screamed, jumping in top of Fai packing powerful punches. Fai quickly pushed her up throwing her away. Thi did a flip in the air, landing onto her feet.

"Mad are we?" Fai smirked, wiping the blood off his lips.

"Go to hell." Thi said charging again, throwing countless kunais at Fai. Fai quickly dodged it, jumping onto the back of his serpent. Dragon Blood picked up Thi, lifting her as well once again.

"You hurt my demon. My love ones. And me. I had enough!" Thi screamed louder at each point, Dragon blood hurled towards the serpent. Clawing into the side of its face. Blood started to slide down the side of its scales. Three large gashes were left on his face.

Fai quickly throw a kunai, opening up the cut on her shoulder. But this time Thi smirked; he didn't understand why she would do such a thing. She seemed happy when he actually cut her. Fai started to make hand seals. Using more of his limited chakra. Enormous amount of water washed under them.

"I'm going to finish this now." Fai said preparing a few more seals. He stopped when he heard Thi's laugh.

"You are not finishing this. I am." Thi yelled with such boldness. She took out a kunai, slitting her hand. Fai watched closely, watching a drip to be formed at the end of her hand. The crimson drip, slid off her hand going onto the ground. It was like slow motion, every inch it got closer. Finally it hit the water-covered surface. Nothing happened.

"Your blood did nothing." Fai said laughing hysterically. He stopped laughing when he heard a hissing like sound. As if something was being burnt. He looked down at the place where the blood drophad fallen. The water started to turn black, littletiny smokes started to appear around it. A few moredrops fell into the water. In mere secondsthe water started to burn.

"How is this possible?"Fai question terrified. In all his years of witnessing Thi's power along with other demon holders has he seen such a thing. This was something that he never knew about Dragon's Blood. And there he was, moments ago acting as if he knew everything in the whole country.

'She knows me too well.' Fai thought as he watched the fire spread, discarding his Jutsu. In a few moments the water disappeared, the fire had ended once the last drop of water Fai had created disappeared.

" I don't need you anymore Fai." Thi yelled, charging at Fai. Her hand quickly grabbed onto Fai's neck, the same hand that was covered in her toxic blood. She watched him, slowly bend down. Going onto his knees as his face turned white. His eyes started to turn grey, and slowly his body collapsed on the floor. Eyes shut, his hand tried to move towards Thi. She heard his last breath of air, and slowly died.

"You're finally dead." Thi said, as she called for Dragons blood to come. She looked at Fai's body, sprawled out. The same person that seemed so nice and loving. She always thought it was love and passion but found it was all a waste a time. Now it was hate and pain. His hair was soaked in blood, his smirks and evil laughs were now dead along with hi. The serpent had died along with Fai, turning to smoke once his last breath of air was gone. Dragon blood hovered over the body, drinking the blood of the once feared man.

* * *

Thi:Fast chapter, buh anyways enjoy. . 


	18. Preparing to leave you

Chapter18: Preparing to leave you.

"It's about time." A voice said behind her. She turned to look at the older Uchiha, emotionless face mask plastered. His eyes were dull, as dull as Sasuke's when she saw him a week ago. She now remembered. Sasuke, she had forgotten about him. She ran towards the body, clutching onto him.

"Sasuke." She said wiping the hair covering his face. His eyes started to open slowly.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU COME IN!" She blurted. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, and gave her one of his famous smirks.

'Gees he has enough energy to make one of his smirks.' Thi thought, chuckling loudly in her head. She gave him an angry, disappointed look like the ones parent would give when a child did something wrong. But really behind that face, she was glad. She looked back down at the boy, he was passed out. 'Must have took a lot out of him.'

"Let's go." Itachi commanded. Thi did nothing. Just stood there, wondering what to do. How could he act such a way when his brother was hurt right in front of him. That was like Itachi, to care about no one but himself. 'Selfish idiot.'

"I only say things once." He said again. Thi still didn't move. Her mind wondered to so many conclusions and ideas. Why did it have to be Itachi to save her? Where was the team? Was this all a dream? Is Fai really dead?

"Itachi-sama..." Thi said almost choking onher words, trying to act as respectful as possible."...Please let me take Sasuke back to the village." Thi pleaded, this was the only thing she could do.There was nothing else she could think of. But in her mind, she knew he would never let that happen. She had wasted his time of course, and he wouldn't just let her run away and go get her another time. She had to make a deal, something he couldn't resist. He still said nothing in response.

"If you do, I will come along with you. Without any problems, I will make sure no one questions or gets in the way. Especially Sasuke." Thi pleaded again, hoping the deal to work.

"Go." He replied, it sounded more of a demand to hurry then an answer.

"Two teams of Konoha are near the village. Bring him there and we will leave. " Itachi commanded. Thi gave a slight nod and lifted Sasuke onto her back.

'Damn, your heavy Sasuke.' Thi thought as she ran from tree to tree. Itachi was ahead, showing her the way. Once in awhile he looked back at her.

'Why did I even agree? Why should I care what happens to my foolish little brother?' Itachi thought mind wandering. He was getting frustrated, he never been so full of questions before. But being Itachi he didn't show his emotions no matter what.

* * *

In what seemed like forever to Thi, because she was holding Sasuke on her back. Both Itachi and Thi stood a couple hundred meters from a campsite. Thi watched Itachi lean against a tree, knowing that was the signal to leave without him. She quickly dashed her way down the path, dodging trees and twigs that could cause her to fall over. 

"I wonder how long it will be when we get to them. What if their..." A pink headed girl paused as she stared towards nothing in particular. Beside her was the loud blond boy.

"Sakura...Naruto..." Thi whispered, but bitting on her lip when she realized she gave away where she was. Instantly Naruto and Sakura rose from there seats. They looked around, scanning the area for an intruder, which is now Thi.

Thi shrugged, knowing that she would have to give her spot sooner or later. She stepped on a few twigs carlessly, giving her postion even more. Naruto and Sakura both turned to the source of the sound. They both thought this intruder is either really careless or really stupid. Both ninja's watch the jet black haired ninja walk out. The wind gently brushered her hair, covering her face. Crimson liquid stained the surface of her body. Twigs clinged to her hair, while dirt stuck to her skin.

"N-a-r-u-t-o..." the ninja worded out slowly. Her energy rushed out of her at once, causing her to colaspe to the ground, that's when Naruto and Sakura got a good look at what the figure was carrying. The once serious boy was unconsious. His hair dripped in blood and his arms hung over his sides lifelessly.

"SASUKE" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison. They both rushed over Sasuke, carrying him off Thi's back. She gave a faint smile, knowing they still hasn't figured it was her. It wasn't their fault, she had changed so much in the last few days. Her skin was pale as a white rose, her hair and clothing were covered in blood, her posture was slouched. Her head bent over, staring at nothing at all. She breathed heavly and slowly. But slowly she gained control over herself, grabbing onto the near by tree to help her up. By now Sasuke was taken off her back and taken closer to the camp. Her arms held as tight as they could onto the tree side, but her knees wanted to give in on her. She almost stubbled till she felt a arm carry her up, as her knees gave in once again.

Thi shifted her eyes over to see who was holding onto her. His white eyes stared into her own. His hair blew gently against the wind. But his face was serious.

"Neji! Why did you run away?" A girl asked, her hair was in two cute little buns. Thi noticed their fore-head protectors.

"The Hidden Village of Leaf..." Thi said quietly, both strangers looked at her.

"Who are you?" The strange looking boy asked.

"T-" Thi opened her mouth slightly when she heard a voice answer it for her.

"Thi..." Sasuke groaned, his eyes were still shut. Yes, he was indeed talking in his sleep. He rolled over on the side slightly, being quiet once again.Everyone looked at the dreaming Uchiha and back at the mysterious ninja. Was this really the girl everyone was talking about?

At once the rest of the team arrived. Kakashi, Gai, and Rock Lee stood on the oppisite side, staring at Neji hold onto the ninja's arm.

"Sakura, Naruto take care of Sasuke. I'll heal Thi." Kakashi ordered. He walked forward infront of both young ninjas. At this point Neji still had not released her arm.

"I'll take her now." Kakashi said, watching the young genius think for a mere second. Holding hesitation to go of her arm. But why did he hold back, was he scared that this was some spy, pretending to be her. Or was it he didn't believe so much power could be contain into a mere girl like herself. Either way, he finally let go of the girls arm.

Kakashi walked infront of Thi, leading her far away from the group. He finally stopped when they arrived at a small stream, just a few meters away from the camp site. He took out some bandages, and started to clean Thi's wounds. Thi concentrated on her sores, she noticed her Kakashi become extremely careful handling her arm.

When Thi noticed her blood seeping through the bandages, she placed her hand on top of her Sensei. "If you don't mind, I would rather if I did this on my own." Thi suggested. She immediately saw the sleepishly ninja nod and let go of her arm.

By now, he sat beside the river, waiting for her to join him. Thi quickly made a hand seal, sealing her wounds temporarily, knowing she would hardly have enough chakra to stay alive. Thenwashing her blood stained face and hands into the river.Soon enough, both then sensei and student sat on a rock my the stream. The rushing of the waters were heard as it hit upon the smooth rocks. Thi eyed the action of the water. She finally experience freedom once again. But in the back of her mind, she knew that soon once again,her freedom would be taken away from her.

"What happened back there? Miss Shin." The grey haired masked teacher asked her. She took hesitation for a moment, then finally she responded so simply.

"Ask Sasuke when he wakes up." Thi responded then got up leaving. Kakashi nodded and then followed her towards the camp site again. At this time, everyone was still there, Sasuke was sleeping in a spare sleeping bag, while Sakura eyed him like a hawk. When Thi entered the circle of her team, she felt all eyes stare on her. Eyes filled with question, a sense of caring and yet hatred.

"How could you let this happen to Sasuke?" A loud demand for an answer came from Thi's left. Where Sasuke was placed. She shifted her gentle, dull glaze on the pink hair ninja. Sakura's fist was balled, her hair covered her face.

Thi felt a large guilt fill within her. It was her fault that Sasuke was hurt. But she pushed the guilt back, holding under once simple answer. She lifted her head, knowing everyone was listening. She gave a simple smile and responded with. "Hate me if you want."

The pale girl walked away from the group, pulling out a pen and paper put of her pocket. She found a log and sat there, writting. Eventually everyone returned to their usual duty. Rock Lee,Gai, Kakashi and Naruto were packing up for their journey home. TenTen and Sakura chatted quietly while watching over Sasuke. While Neji leaned against the tree, eyeing the Thi very suspiciously.

"Your question is?" Thi questioned Neji, not even looking up from her paper.

"How did you escape?" The boy responded. Thi paused for a second, her pen stopped as she thought of what to say.

"I killed Fai. How else."Thi answered as simple as she could. Neji nodded, knowing that her answers would get him nowhere. Therefore, he decided to get answers from the Uchiha, which might be a little harder, but maybe he could get somewhere.

"Anything else?" Thi questioned already knowing the answer. She didn't even look up but his silence was a good enough answer.

* * *

As more time passed, everyone stayed on task, no one said a word. As for Thi she was finishing up on her letter. At last she finished her letter. It must be atleast an hour since she has been here. 

Neji was still there, leaning against the tree. He watched the girl get up from her spot, folding the peice of paper in her hand neatly and placing the pen back in her pocket. She just passed by him, going closer to the camp. When she arrived at camp, everyone was settled and ready to go. She walked a little closer.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you a favor?" Thi asked the masked ninja. He raised an eyebrow, questioning what it was.

"Give this to Sasuke, when he wakes up. I'm going for a walk." Thi answered giving the jounin the piece of paper. She watched him put it inside his vest.

"Thank you." Thi said simply, knowing that Kakashi knew exactly what was going on but had no choice to let her go. But Thi wondered if he knew that Itachi was involved. Either way, they would soon know. Thi could just imagine what Sasuke's reaction to the letter would be like. He would go mad, tracking her down. But hopefully, he would listen to her.

Thi's POV.

I was about to enter the dark denser part of the forest again, till I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, looking at Naruto and Sakura.

"You going somewhere Thi-Chan?" Naruto questioned. I looked at Naruto, his been so nice since I've been here and yet I have to leave again. I wish I could stay, but I still did so many things that they never knew about, or maybe never will. I was running out of time, so I had to say something to assure him everything will be fine. Even in the end, the feeling could kill me.

"Oh, I'm just going for a walk Naruto, you shouldn't worry too much. I'll be back soon...I promise." I answered choking on the promise part. I knew deep inside I might not be able to keep the promise. I just hope I won't be hurting him.

I also noticed Sakura listening. I felt, I should make the best of it, even though I might not even like her as much as the rest of the team, but it could be the last time I see them in a long time, or maybe... at all. Or atleast them seeing me as a friend.

"Sakura, take care of Sasuke for me till I get back." I said simply. Sakura actually pulled a unsure smile for me, and nodded. I was relieved that someone could watch over Sasuke for me. After all this, I left the camp, turning back for the last time. I also left with a feeling inside, as if the world was lifted off my shoulders.

End of POV.

* * *

In a few minutes Thi arrived where she had left Itachi. She scanned the area, only finding a figure leaning against a tree resting. 

"It's about time." Itachi said coldly. Not looking up from his spot. He was leaning against the tree in the shade. Thi watch the site, it made Itachi look extra mysterious, the way he was leaning in the darkest area in her point of area. The leaves russled against the wind, as she watch the ninja get up, walking towards her.

"Let's go." Itachi ordered. Thi stood there in her position, staring him stright in the face. His eyes was like a reflection of hers. A beautiful natural red. Sun beamed above, through the leaves. Creating light in several parts of Itachi face. His eyes were one of them. She gazed into them, getting lost. Till Itachi snapped her out of it.

"I don't repeat myself." Itachi said distantly, turning his back. Thi mentally slapped herself in the face. How could she get so carried away. She just wished for the best from this point.

* * *

Thi:WOOT Finally chapter 18. This is an extremely boring chapter, I had writters block. Next one will be more exciting I promise! I 'm so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I learned my lesson. :dodges tomatos: Beside school just started 2months ago and I'm in highschool now. I swear I keep getting lost, it's so bigg. 

Koji: Yeah, all you do is walk in circles. :cough: bad navigation skills:cough:

Thi:WHAT::strangles Koji::stops for a mere second: Enjoy:Continue to strangle:


	19. Author Note So Sorry

AUTHOR NOTE: 11/7/2005

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. But I was reading over my story and found it a little boring. AND SO, I might fix it up when I get really good ideas. Or just delete it all together. Sadly. But either way, I'm working on another story (A really sad story, I got teary on the original and yes this is based on another one, and I want everyone to be able to read some kind of version of it), and it's all planned out. So yeah, what do you think? Delete or wait and work on both?

-Thi.


	20. The letter and Embarrassment

**Chapter 19. Awake to find you missing.**

Both teams have been waiting for nearly over an hour since Thi has left. The whole team has been quiet for some time now. No one knows exactly what to say. No one knows what to think from the recent upcoming events.

"Where is Thi, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whines impatiently. Kakashi looked at the blond young ninja. He knew exactly what was going on, or he think he knows.

"Shouldn't we be going to look for her?" Sakura questioned. She had finally realized that even though she didn't really like Thi, she had grown onto her. Besides, the longer they have to wait to find her the longer it will take her to get back to the village. And you know what that means. 'No hot bath' Sakura sighed.

"No." Kakashi responded, not even looking up from his naughty book. Everyone stopped when they hear a ruffling. All eyes meet the Uchiha, who is slowly getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't move, you're still healing." Sakura runs by Sasuke, trying to urge him back down to rest some more. But everyone knows Uchiha Sasuke, stubborn as a mule. Everyone watches as Sasuke passes right by her. The Uchiha stops for a second. 'Where is Thi? She would be by my side right now.'

"Where is Thi?" Sasuke questions as his emotionless face is seen once again. The whole team goes quiet, knowing that they themselves couldn't answer this question.

"Here." The gray hair jounin answers, handing the little piece of paper to the young Uchiha. Sasuke stares at it for a moment, but in mere seconds, he grabs the paper from Kakashi's hands. Looking at it, as if it holds the answers to all his questions in the world. 'It must be from Thi.'

Everyone watches Sasuke unravel the little piece of paper; his eyes scanned the paper as fast as lightening. Nervousness gets built in everyone, as they are curious to know what it's about. But no one dares to question. Except of course for...

"WELL WHAT DOES IT SAY?" Naruto yells on the top of his lungs. Clearly Naruto can't hold in his curiosity.

"Shut up Naruto! You're going to wake up the forest!" Sakura yells, slapping Naruto in the head.

Everyone's views change as they watch from Sakura and Naruto to Sasuke. His fist was balled as he began to walk towards the forest. 'What is going on?' was the question going through everyone's mind. As Sasuke was about to let one foot onto the direction where Thi had left, he feels a hand placed on his shoulder. The young Uchiha tilts his head slightly, looking up from his sensei.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to go get her. Instead you should explain first." Kakashi tells him. Sasuke had to admit defeat, it was true, Thi wouldn't want him to go after her. But how can she be so stupid.

"Here." The young Uchiha says simply, throwing the little letter towards the center of camp. Everyone eyes the paper and back at the Uchiha, as Sasuke walks towards the river.

"Shouldn't someone, go after him." Sakura question, worried.

"He'll be back, he just needs some time." Kakashi says, sitting down once again, as he reads his naughty book. As for everyone else, they all go to the center. The first one to pick up the letter was Naruto.

"Give me that, you don't read fast enough!" Sakura says, grabbing the piece of paper from Naruto's hand. Everyone sweat drops, watching as mostly everything is back to normal. Sakura took a large gasp of breath and started to read Thi's letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You're probably wondering where I am. You're probably wondering what happened. You're probably wondering if I'm okay. Let me answer those questions for you. I'm fine, a lot has happened, but you know I can take care of myself. As you know Fai is dead, and I chosen to go with Itachi. I'm sorry. Sasuke, you have to understand though, I'll do anything to keep you safe. And so, please don't go after me. This is what is best for you, even though, in the end things could kill me. This may be the last time you see me as a friend. Hate me if you want, maybe it is what is best. I'll try to visit you, maybe I can explain more then. I love you Sasuke…_

_-Thi._

Everyone stand still. Shocked. How could Thi be so stupid to go with Itachi? How could she betray them? Sakura looked at her hands, as the little piece of paper slowly waved in the air as it landed on the soft soil and grassy green surface of the earth.

"Thi..." Naruto whispered.

"Well now, I think we should leave." Kakashi ordered. He closed his brightly colored orange book and stuffed it in his green vest. He gradually stood up only to find blank faces greet him. He felt sorry for the young ninja's. They knew nothing, nothing about betrayal, and how sometimes, the person you love the most has to be sacrificed.

Kakashi starts to walk ahead, knowing not to say anything. Step by step, trying his hardest not to look back, yet finding a tug stopping his movement.

"So, we are leaving Thi?" Naruto questioned. Naruto watched at his sensei's reaction, just a nod. Nothing else.

"She is not on our side anymore." The masked ninja remarked. Walking ahead. Soon enough everyone followed. No one said a word, not even Naruto.

* * *

**Thi POV**

I followed Itachi, leaping off every tree branch that he did. At this time, I couldn't think of anything. My mind was mute, I was like a clone, copying whatever movement I saw the Uchiha do. My eyes shifted to the landscape. Atlast, seeings something other then tree branches. Besides they all looked the same. The landscape was slightly different, the trees were much higher, the grounds were filled with rocks. There was not one area that I could see soil on. The tree leaves were yellow, soon enough, they would all completly fall off. I eyed Itachi, watching the yellow specks scatter around him. The older Uchiha, stood out boldly from under the mist of the yellow specs. His clothing stood out valiantly, he was wearing the black and red Akatsuki jacket. A true sign of a S rank criminal mastermind.

As I continued to stare at Itachi, I noticed that I was not paying attention to where I was going. Immediately, I felt no support under my foot, a sudden free fall to the ground. I whirled in the air, closing my eyes tightly. My whole body whisked into a upward shape as I spun down through the thin air. In mere seconds, I expected the pain shredder on my body. But to my surprise nothing happened. I found myself, opening one eye, I saw nothing happen. Then soon enough the other eye. I looked around, I was moving, but it wasn't me doing it. I looked at the source of the movement.

Itachi.

He was holding me bridal style. For a minute nothing came out, then finally I came to my senses.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I shrieked. He stared at me as if I didn't just scream in his ear.

"Why are you holding me!" I yelled in protest, trying to push him away. But Itachi wouldn't budge, his arms were as hard as steel. He quickly leaped down from the tree branches, landing on the rocky ground. In a second...

THUMP!

"OWWWW" I screamed, rubbing my bottom. Itachi had dropped me, probably fed up with my yelling. I gave him a death glare, but he just simply smirked.

"What was that for? You basturd." I snapped. He just smirked again. The S rank Criminal then turned around, leaping up on the branches again. He stood there, probably waiting for me. Not turning around,

"Stupid basturd. That's right, no one wants to see your damn face!" I complained. By this time I was clearly mad. So much has happened, and all this time all I had to do is tell Ochomaru when to attack. But instead Fai and Itachi got in the way.

_This is going to be a long day…_I though as I jumped up to the branch behind Itachi, once again following the biggest pain in the ass that ever walked the Konoha Village.

**END OF POV.

* * *

**

_Later the next day_

Thi woke up to the sound of thunderous trampling. She shuffled slightly, lifting her head as she moved a little more, making a few ruffled noises. The whole world seemed to turn into a blur of massive colors. She lifted her arm, making her realize that she was using that arm for support.

OOOUUFFFF!

Thi landed face first into the floor, dragging everything on the bed with her. She shifted her right arm slightly, removing the soft sheet that was covering her face.

"This is so not my day." Thi sighed, taking a deep breath that made the hair covering her face blow upwards and return back on her pale face.

A creek was eased from the door. Indicating someone walking into the room. Loud footsteps hit the hardwood flooring. Thi forced her head to the right side, where the door was located. A large shadow covered her face. He hair slid down the side of her face, showing her the crimson eyes. She gave him a glare, as if he had no right to be staring at her.

"What are you staring at? Nothing is going on here!" She yelled out in rage, making a large gust of wind blow outwards. But still Itachi's face remained the same emotionless mask. She looked back at him, realizing the position she was in. She was lying on the floor, practically chained up in her massive mountain of bed sheets. She looked downwards; a sudden rush of embarrassment covered her face.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed, somehow making her unravel out of the sheets. Instantly Itachi found him being pushed, or should I say attempted to be pushed outside the room door. But he stood at the same place, moving only a few inches.

"The leader of the Akatsuki wants to see you." Itachi said simply. Thi immediately stopped trying to push Itachi out of the room.

"Why?" Simply came out of the girl's mouth. Her tempered had cooled down, and the rage that almost erupted from her tiny body was gone.

"Meeting starts at 4pm sharp. I have to escort you there."

"AHHHHHH" Thi shrieked, suddenly running around the room like a bull let out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! I ONLY HAVE 10MINUTES YOU JERK! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?" She screamed, rushing around the room.

"You might want to wear something suitable for the meeting." Itachi said, monotone.

"BUT WHAT DO I WEAR! I HAVE NONE OF MY THINGS HERE! AND WHY WOULD I CHANGE INFRONT OF YOU?" She yelled, watching Itachi still the same.

"I asked someone to put some clothes for you to wear in your closet." Itachi said simply.

"Oh." Thi replied, kind of embarrassed that she freaked out like that. She went into the closet, deciding to change in there, instead in front of that moron, Itachi. In a few minutes she came out in a dazzling simple yet unique white kimono. She never really wore white much, it was always black clothing. White represented purity, and Thi was nothing like pure.

She sighed, standing in front of the mirror, tying her long hair into a neat bun. She stared at herself in the white kimono. It was edged with a gold lacing at the collar and the bottom of the kimono. Simple, yet elegant.

"How do I look?" She asked turning so she would be facing Itachi. Wait, what was coming out of her mouth. Something she couldn't believe. Did she really ask Uchiha Itachi about how she looked? She never cared about what people thought of her, but if she did, she would never ask a ninja. They would think that she cared more about how she looked then how many jutsus she could do in battle.

"Good." Itachi responded. This shocked both him and Thi. Except Thi actually showed it (with her mouth practically shot downwards), unlike Itachi who tried to keep his I'm-so-cool look. He found his heart beat a little faster. What was he doing? Did he really just responded to a woman about how she looked. Impossible.

"Ahem…" Itachi muffled, getting Thi's attention once again. Her mouth shot upwards again.

"Yea…-Yyyes? What?" She said, trying to sound as if she had everything in control.

"I think we should get going now." Itachi responded, grabbing onto the brass doorknob, as he twisted it, forcing the door to creek open once again. Thi slapped herself with her right palm, then soon following right being Itachi.

* * *

Thi: Another boring chapter, I'm sorry that It took so long(stupid school). And thank you for your opinions. And so I decided I will not delete this story. Butit will take me a long time to plan what will go on. I have so manyideas but can't choosehow and when to end it.Well anyways, expect :THREE: more chapters in the next 3weeks. PROMISE! 


End file.
